Disregard
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Final chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope everyone ejoys this as much as the others.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wished that their almost kiss hadn't been disregarded. But it was and so this is my version of what should've happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue... Unfortunately. Set after S1 E2..

She watches him from the table she's sharing with the other rookies. He's sitting with Jerry drinking scotch. He drinks down the last swallow and heads for the door. She hesitates before following him. He's already at his car when she walks out.

"Sir!" He stops and looks back. She hurries to stand in front of him. "Hey!"

Sam, "Hey!"

Andy stops in front of him. "Umm. How do you know he's not going to follow her out west?"

Sam, "Huh?''

She shifts as she talks, "How do you know Anton Hill's not going to follow her to Colona and kill her?"

Sam, "Because she didn't go to Colona. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just the fewer people that know…"

Andy, "Yeah. Yeah. Of course. So, you really gave up your whole case for her?''

Sam, "Who knows what I really gave up? Em's good that way."

Andy, "Were you scared in there?"

Sam hesitated, running his tongue across the back of his teeth. He couldn't help but be completely honest with her. He smiled slightly, "Yeah. You?"

Andy nerves were humming. Usually this would be a flight moment but she couldn't run from those eyes. She felt like she was jumping off a cliff. "No." Shrugging. "I mean you were there."

His breath caught. He never expected that answer from her. He'd only known this wild, beautiful creature for a few days and she has already turned his life upside down. Their first meeting didn't go well. She burned him after 8 months of undercover work and he wasn't exactly nice to her. But be damned if she didn't keep coming back. She held out her hand. He took it and shook. Electricity. That's what passed between them. He couldn't have been the only one that felt it. He held on, "Let me take you home….." Pausing. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes full of so much life. "McNally.

She smiled a nervous but excited smile. He stepped closer, closing the already small gap. He slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Fire. Her lips set him on fire. His insides never felt so alive.

Andy had never felt or expected so much passion to come from one person, especially not Sam Swarek. He pulled her even closer. Without knowing it she had taken his shirt and balled it up into her fist. The moment was interrupted by a group of people clamoring noisily out of the Penny. They didn't let go of each other but pulled back a little. She could feel his heart beating and his breathing was a ragged as hers, their foreheads touching.

Sam spoke first but raggedly, "A ride home." Andy chuckled softly. "A ride home, that's all. I promise."

She nodded, "Ok." He tried to step back but she held onto him for second longer. He let out a long ragged breath, smiled at her. He slid his hand to the small of her back as he walked her around to the other side of his car. He held her hand as she slid in. He closed the door, walked around to his side and slid in. She couldn't believe she was doing this, with him of all people.

She would have been less surprised if it had been Detective Callaghan. He had been flirting with her since day one. He would be her usual safe, probably smarter choice but she was free falling. She gave him directions to her building and the rest of the trip was in silence. It wasn't awkward though. Peaceful. Calming. But not awkward.

All Sam cold think about was the warmth of her lips and the way she responded to his touch. She didn't pull away, she leaned into him. He wanted to reach over and take her hand. Show her that this was important to him but truth be told he was absolutely terrified of her. He laughed to himself. Sam Swarek, terrified of a woman. He stares down hardcore drug dealers and killers for fun and this beautiful woman has him reduced to a 15 year old in seconds.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of her building. He turned the car off and started to get out. She reached for her door handle. "Hey!"

She jumped, thinking she'd done something wrong. "What?" She said slightly confused.

Sam, "A woman never opens her own door."

She was really confused. "Oh. Umm. OK." She didn't know when this had become a rule. He opened her door and offered his hand. She didn't really need help getting out but it seemed important to him so she accepted. He was smiling at her. Nervous again she said, "What?"

Sam, "Nothing." Still holding her hand he led her to her front door.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was happening here. This man, she'd only met a week ago, she could've sworn hated her with a fiery passion. She ruined an important operation he'd been on for 8 months, tackled him, AND of all things arrested him. He'd ranted and screamed at her in Boyko's office and in the locker room insulted her some more. But it all FELT right.

They stopped at her door. He was staring again. It would normally make her extremely uncomfortable but with him she didn't feel the need to hide. He ran his hand up and down her arm. His warmth was soothing. "Ok. Well.. Umm.. you're here. Safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

She could only nod. He ran his hand back down her arm and twined his fingers around hers a moment before letting go. He turned to leave, taking only a few steps before he heard that voice. "Sir?"

He laughed to himself and turned around. "McNally, I think it's ok if you call me by my name."

She let out a nervous giggle, reduced to a school girl just by a few words a smoldering look. "Ok." Clearly nervous and fidgeting with her keys, it didn't take a detective to see she had something to say.

He didn't want her nervous around him but sometimes she got the best of him. "You ok McNally?" She nodded. "You sure because you look like you have something on your mind?"

She was glad he couldn't read her mind. She was saying to herself _Just say something Andy! Anything! It's just Sam! Sam who makes you forget everything else in the world because he looks at you like YOU ARE the world!_

Sam steps closer, looking her over and thinking, _I HAVE to k now this beautiful, wild creature. Everything from her deep chocolate brown eyes to the way her lip pokes out when she's thinking. Everything about her screams life. She makes me feel something…. Hell! She just makes me FEEL. Nothing has ever made me feel like this. Not even my biggest oor most dangerous UC case._

He didn't know what would happen this time but he had to try. He closed the gap between them. Terrified she'd push him away, he slid one hand around her hip and the other around the back of her neck, catching some of her hair. She gasped a little but did not pull away. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She inhaled sharply. She had put her hand on his chest and now had his shirts balled up in fist. Their heart beats were almost in sync. She wasn't expecting such an intimate gesture. Sam knew he couldn't rush this one. He kissed her cheek again before pulling away and letting his lips brush hers.

He found her with her eyes closed. He whispered to her, "Breathe McNally. Just breathe." He was having his own trouble with such a simple thing. She opened her eye, looking deep into his, smiling her nervous smile, still holding onto the front of his shirt. He knew it was now or never. His nerves were faltering. Still holding her he said, "Can I... umm… give you a ride to work in the morning?" He never knew he could be at a loss for words until he met her.

She always played it safe or ran when she felt too vulnerable. Sam made her feel different. She was tired, tired of feeling like she was never ready for anything. So far he'd been so patient with her at work, he was a great teacher. She knew the rules for TO's and rookies but couldn't find it in her to care. She nodded and a small but genuine smile crossed her lips.

Sam's own warm smile looked back at her and he nodded. "Ok." Brushing his thumb across her beautiful soft lips he found his breath again. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and then looked down to find her hand balled in a fist with Sam's shirt in it. She giggled. He followed her gaze and chuckled a little himself. "Oops. Sorry about your shirt."

He laughed nervously and said, "Nothing to be sorry about. It's just a shirt." He took her hand in his and she released his shirt to twine her fingers with his. He kissed her hand and said, "I'm going to go now. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled, those beautiful brown eyes lit up, "Ok. Thanks for the ride Sam."

He nodded and watched her walk inside before he climbed in his car and headed home. He had the best sleepless night of his life. All he could think about was her and how she didn't hesitate or pull away from him. He knew he had to get some sleep to be able to keep up with her tomorrow but all he could do was lay there and smile.

He wasn't alone in the no sleep department. There wasn't anyone she could call about this. Even though Traci was with Jerry and he had been her training officer in the academy, they hardly ever worked together now. Plus, she wasn't sure where this was going to go and she didn't want to say anything too soon. The kiss at the Penny was great but the one that had her rattled the most was the one on her doorstep. He was so gentle and never forced himself. She appreciated that even though she would've loved to be ravaged by him. She too was having a silly smile attack.

She was wide awake at 7 a.m., beating her alarm, which was extremely rare. Feet dragging or hesitation with getting ready didn't happen this morning because she knew Sam would be there soon. As if reading her mind her phone beeped. It was a text message from Sam. "Fifteen minutes." A smile took over her face.

She replied with an "Ok." And then ran around like crazy to finish getting ready. She stepped out of her door 18 minutes later to find him leaning against his car, arms crossed and smiling.

He opened the door for her and took her bag. "Morning McNally."

Her heart was beating out of her chest. "Morning." Hesitating to give up her bag but then let him slide it off her shoulder. "Thank you."

He nodded as her closed her door and slid her bag into the back seat. He climbed in the driver's side and pulled away from the curb before speaking. "Coffee?"

She knew she'd forgotten something this morning. That's one thing she liked about riding with Sam, they both needed caffeine before facing the public. "That would be great."

He pointed to the cup holder. "Coffee."

Smiling, "Oh. Thank you!" She took a sip and it was EXACTLY the way she liked it.

Sam couldn't help but notice her smile at the taste of her coffee. He'd never known anyone to drink it with milk only but that's how she liked it. "Sleep ok?" A man of few words.

She froze in the middle of her second sip of coffee. What if he could tell she hadn't slept much last night?

He noticed her hesitation. "McNally?" Worried that he'd over stepped some line.

She finally answered. "Umm. Yeah. Ok. You?"

He tried to keep his focus on the road. The last thing he needed was to have an accident with her in the car on the way to work. Sam could see how nervous she was, probably worrying that she looked tired. Truth was, she looked beautiful. Always did. "Yeah. Slept ok too. Still trying to get use to my own bed."

He saw her flinch. Damn it! He would have to be more careful. "Sam… I'm.. sorry." The tone in her voice was stressed. He'd upset her.

Realizing what he'd done he tried to smooth it over. "No. Andy… I didn't mean…" He took her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "I.. I'm sorry. That wasn't about you. It's ok. Really." She wouldn't look at him b and only nodded slightly. He squeezed her hand gently and she looked at him. "Really. It's ok." She gave a pained smile and nodded, hiding her face in her coffee.

They pulled into the lot at work. He practically had to lock her in to keep her from getting out before he could get the door. This really seemed to confuse her. "Sam, you don't have to do that."

He gave her the Swarek/T.O. look. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there waiting for him. He opened her door and held out a hand for her. Once she was out he got their bags out of the back seat and passed hers to her. He wanted to carry it but he knew there was probably going to be enough crap about opening the door. He would welcome any crap that came about because of her. The seconds of their skin touching in the handoff sent shock waves through him. It caused him to lose his breath for about the millionth time.

Andy was never usually at a loss for words, until this morning. An over thinker on the highest level and a serious war was raging inside her. She kept telling herself to just breathe. No rushing. No thinking. Just breathe. They walked through the door together.

Sam stopped at the doors to the locker room. He hated this part because he was going to have to be a little casual with her but he hoped she understood. "See you at parade."

A confused look crossed her face but faded when he winked at her. She managed an, "Ok.", before he disappeared. As she was changing she tried to listen to Traci talk about the trip to the zoo with Leo and Jerry. Clearly she wasn't doing a very good job of it because Traci touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok Andy? You seem a little preoccupied this morning." Concern in her best friend's voice.

She didn't want to lie but she couldn't talk about it right now. So she covered it with, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very good last night."

Traci knew there was something more but she also knew that Andy would tell her in her own time. "Leo wants to know if his Aunt Andy wants to come over for pizza night Thursday."

That snapped out of the fog a little. "Yeah. Absolutely!" Just the thing she would need.

Sam was changing when Oliver came in. He was hoping Ollie had missed his arrival, only because he didn't want to ruin his mood. No such luck though and Oliver didn't waste any time. "Hey brother."

He nodded and said, "Hey." He continued to change but he could hear it in his voice.

Oliver jumped right in. "Sammy. What are you doing brother?"

Sam cursed to himself but he wouldn't take the bait. "Changing. You?"

Oliver made a face. "I saw you with McNally this morning."

He had planned for this. "Good. You know they say the eyesight is the first thing to go." Giving him the typical Swarek smirk.

Oliver shook his head. "You're an ass AND not too terribly younger than me. She's a rookie Sammy. You know the rules."

He sat down to lace up his boots. He shrugged and said, "My rookie needed a ride. So what?" Shaw scoffed and Sam knew he'd stuck his foot in it. He could've said _The rookie or even McNally._

Sure enough, Ollie ran with it, "Oh! '**You're rookie', **huh Sammy?''

He smirked at Shaw and showed his irritation. "Let it go brother." He thought to himself how funny this was. Oliver's wife was constantly telling how he needed to settle down. I guess he's just not supposed to settle down with his rookie. He heads off to parade and sits in the back with Oliver and Jerry like always. He can feel Jerry wanting to say something but Jerry knows better.

It was impossible for Sam to concentrate on Boyko this morning. Watching her, she seems as distracted as he is. She won't leave her ponytail alone and keeps wringing her hands. Nash is watching her friend with a concerned look and another set of eyes are on her. Detective Callaghan, he picks a new rookie every year. This year he was going to have to pick another one.

Boyko ends parade with his usual words of wisdom, "Serve, protect, and watch your partners back." He pairs up the rookies with the T.O.'s and Sam hits the lottery with McNally. He watches her leave, probably to go get more coffee. Callaghan falls is beside her. Andy takes two cups off the stack and starts putting the coffees together. Sam sees she's making one like drinks it and smiles to himself. Callaghan can't see she's distracted and just keeps talking. He probably thinks she's so overwhelmed by his charm.

He asked her something and when she didn't answer he touched her shoulder, "What do you think?"

She looked at him, obviously confused. "About what?"

Luke seemed surprised. Usually he could captivate anyone. "Drinks. I asked if you wanted to get drinks at the Penny later."

She shrugged and said, "I guess. I'll probably be there later."

Luke was a persistent bastard and wouldn't be stopped by her distraction. "Actually Andy, I was talking about just the two of us."

She froze. "Oh. Umm. Well… I don't..." She could see Sam watching.

Luke was clearly shocked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were with someone." Clearly that had to be the reason as opposed to her just not being interested in him.

She continued to watch Sam as she said, "Well. I'm not really sure… See it's kind of new and…"

He held up his hand as to dismiss her. "Hey. Don't worry about it." And he left without his coffee.

Sam smiled, walked over to the coffee station and grabbed a cup and the pot. Andy hands him the cup she made without saying anything. He nods a thank you and says, "Ready to go McNally?" She only nods and follows him out to the car. She's quiet the whole shift and he's starting to worry. He lets her pick lunch but even that doesn't make her chatty. He's too nervous to ask what is wrong so he doesn't. "Going to the Penny after shift?" The corners of her mouth twitched up a little. Finally! He thought. There's some life in her yet.

She shifts a little. "Yeah. I think so. You?"

His heart skipping, he knows that this is a fine line he's playing on. "Yeah. I think so too. Want a ride?" It's amazing how they can be such great cops but not see what the other was feeling.

She was jumping up and down on the inside but only responded with, "Sure. Thanks."

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 to Disregard

He never rushed things with her. He picked her from work and took her home practically every day. They agreed that she should ride with Traci sometimes just to keep up appearances. It was more important for her than him. He would get kicked behind a desk but Andy would lose her job. When they were together, mostly at her house, they talked for hours. She finally told Traci about them and she just warned her to be careful. Not because of him but because of the job. Everyone knew how much he cared for Andy even if she didn't quite see it yet.

Sam woke up with another stupid grin on his face. Today was the day. He'd spent practically every day with her for the last 8 weeks. But today he was going to ask her out on a real date. A pick you up at your house and take you to a real restaurant date. Although they both loved the little diner Sam wanted more than pancakes. He gets dressed and sends her a text so she knows he's on his way. He stops for their coffees as usual and pulls up to her house 5 minutes later.

Like always she's a few minutes late and comes running out of her building putting her hair up. She looked frenzied, "Sorry! Sorry!"

He has to chuckle. He smiled and said, "It's ok McNally. I'd be more worried if you were on time." He took her bag and opened her door, but not before kissing her on the forehead and brushing his nose across hers.

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Time isn't something she does really well but Sam has taught her it's ok. He has to sense the fight or flight in her. She usually picks flight. It's been 8 weeks and everything is still as amazing as day one. He helps her into his new truck and throws her bag in the back with his. As usual he has a steaming cup of coffee for her and she loves him for that.

As he pulls away from the curb he takes her hand. While he drives he rubs circles across the back with his thumb. "You sleep ok?"

She smiles. "I slept great actually, how about you?"

He nods, "Yeah. Slept good." He lets a few seconds pass. Clearing his throat, "What are your plans for Friday night?" Saturday was their day off so he wouldn't feel bad about keeping her out late.

She was a little surprised by the question and took a minute to respond. "Umm. No plans that I know of."

He wasn't watching her or he would've caught her uneasy look. "It's not a trick question McNally." She had been playfully squeezing his leg but stopped. He sounded irritated but she couldn't understand why. She spoke softly this time. "No. No plans."

Noticing her tone, he played back the last few words he said and realized he'd let his nerves get the best of him. He had to watch himself. He could never leave her feeling like she's done something wrong. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I… I'd... dinner. I'd like to take you out to dinner."

She smiled, "But we have dinner together all the time."

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "You never make it easy for a man McNally." Squeezing the steering wheel and clearing his throat he says, "I mean a date, a real date. I pick you up, take you out. Somewhere besides the Penny or our favorite diner."

She's trying to process this quickly. Until this moment it hadn't really hit her that there was something serious going on with her and Sam Swarek. He was being really sweet and seemed a little nervous. _A real date, our favorite diner. _Not missing a beat, "I would love that."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He shouldn't have been so nervous but for all he knew she could've said no. He held her hand a little tighter, rubbing his thumb across her silky skin. This woman had no idea how crazy she drove him. He nodded at her acceptance.

The days to the weekend were passing quickly. It was Thursday poker night with Shaw and Jerry and then he had his date with Andy. He had tried to plan a romantic night for them. Their day starts as normal as possible. She rides in with Traci but he just happens to arrive at the same time. Jerry was waiting for Traci which gave Sam an excellent excuse to hang around. Jerry greeted them with, "Morning ladies!" and he kissed Traci. Sam just nodded.

Traci was amused at Sam's nonchalance. "That's what I love about you Swarek. A man of many words." She laughed and he scowled at her. Jerry took Traci's bag and wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside. It made Sam sick that he couldn't do that with Andy. He had missed her so much in the few hours they had been apart. He wanted to feel her soft hand in his, kiss her peppermint flavored lips, wrap his arms around her and feel her sigh as he held her close. Some days this was just too much for him. And he probably wouldn't even have his chance later that day either. He just had to make it through the next two shifts. He winked at her as they went into their respective locker rooms. Parade went by pretty quickly, nothing new to share. Boyko announced he'd be leaving and his replacement would be announced soon.

After they were given their assignments and dismissed he watched Andy head for the coffee station. It seemed to be their ritual. He would bring them their first round and she would make the second before they left the station. On the days he didn't drive her, he just waited until he got to work for his first cup. He's walking with Jerry and Oliver discussing their impending poker game for that night. He notices Callaghan at the coffee station. He didn't dislike all detectives, after all one of his best friends was one. He just particularly disliked this one, the one that sees Andy coming and hangs back even though he's clearly done. He stands a little too close to her as he talks. She doesn't notice at first but when she does, her look becomes a little strained. She's never one to be mean verbally but she keeps stepping away and he keeps stepping closer.

It's become so obvious that even Oliver notices. He pats Sam on the chest. "I got this brother." Shaw had developed a protective roll when it came to Andy. A father figure of sorts. They all knew her dad because he was a T.O. when they came through as rookies. He'd had a hard few years towards the end but was a decent man. Plus, he knew about Andy and Sam without being told. He was concerned but didn't ever say anything. Oliver walked over and wedged himself between Luke and Andy. Callaghan clearly didn't appreciate it. "McNally, you grounding the beans yourself this morning?" He looks back and nods at Luke greeting him with, "Detective."

Luke's arrogance gets the best of him. Looking at Oliver and how close he is, he says, "Can I help you with something Shaw?"

Andy was looking much better. Oliver turned to Luke and said, "Not that I can think of. Can I help You with something?" never backing down. Luke still hasn't moved. Oliver looks him up and down and says, "Sorry brother. Zoe doesn't like to share. Plus, I'm still kind of holding out for Jerry. He's just a little prettier than you. No offense of course."

Luke was pissed. Sam thought he was going to blow a gasket. Andy was crying from holding back laughter and Sam was breathing again. "We were just talking."

Oliver gave him the Shaw stare. "Yeah. Yeah, I can see that." He pats Luke on the shoulder. "We're done here." Looking to Andy, "Come on rook."

Jerry wasn't impressed, crossing his arms, "I don't know why you guys keep doing that. It really isn't that funny."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know buddy. I thought it was pretty funny." He patted him on the shoulder. "Suck it up!"

Sam just stands there with his arms crossed, watching Luke as he walks by, ahead of Oliver and Andy. Luke whispers to Sam where only he could hear, "She's looking REAL good today Sammy." Sam clenches his fists but gives no other sign of irritation.

Andy walks over with Oliver and the friends exchange nods. "Had enough coffee adventures this morning? Ready to go McNally?" She just nods as she hands him his coffee. She doesn't speak until they get in the cruiser. She nervous and maybe even a little worried. He takes her hand and begins rubbing circles around the back to soothe her, reassure her. "Sam, I... I didn't…" Her voice cracks and breaks Sam out of his bad mood. "Please don't be mad at… at me."

He'd been holding her hand, but she surprised him and he let it slip. How could she think he was mad at her? It was Callaghan that had crossed the line. He took her hand again. "What would you like to do besides go to dinner?"

She was still upset. "Sam, I know you're mad. I can feel it."

He wasn't surprised she could. He's barely able to contain it. The only thing that's keeping him from going back and stomping Luke is not wanting to upset her. "Not with you McNally. I promise. Ok?" She nodded. He hooked his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "I promise." She smiled slightly and that was all he needed. "So, I thought you might want to go see that new girlie movie."

She busted out laughing, "Girlie movie?"

He smiled, glad that he'd broken through, "What? Is chick flick better?" Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he says, "What? Still not right? What are they calling it now then?"

She was shaking her head. "You're an idiot."

He put his hand to his chest. "Ouch! That's not very nice." He laughed a little. "I just want you to have a good time."

She couldn't believe the Swarek she was seeing over the last 8 weeks. No one would believe her, at least not outside of the division. His closest friends knew what he was really like. "I don't care what we do Sam as long as we do it together."

His heart exploded which is probably why the next words came out of his mouth. "Ok. I just want my girl to have a good time." His thumb froze for a second. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud and wondered if she noticed.

Andy couldn't believe her ears. Sam had just called her, "My girl." They had spent every night together since the Anton Hill standoff. Her place, his, a diner they had stumbled on one day on shift, and even at the Penny although that wasn't the same. She realized something else; the whole time not once had Sam done more than kiss her. Passionate, Earth shaking kisses but just kisses. "Sam, I know you have poker night with the guys tonight but…" She couldn't find the rest of the words.

Sam looks over and sees her face. She's clearly upset. "Hey. What's going on?" He's getting worried now and then she looks at him with those big brown eyes, looking terrified. "Andy? What is it?"

She sighed a shaky sigh. Now he was concerned. "Do you think we could talk after work? Before the guys come over." He damn near wrecked the car trying to find a quiet place to park.

"No. You can't look at me like that and say those words to me and expect me to wait until end of shift." As soon as he put the car in park she jumped out. He followed her, even more concerned now. She was pacing back and forth when he rounded the car. "Andy, what's going on?"

She turns quickly and says something very unexpected. "Sam, why haven't you tried to sleep with me?" Tears rolling down her cheeks.

He fell back against the car. Totally didn't expect that from her. He half laughed, which he realized too late was a bad idea. "What?"

She was in full hysterics mode now. "We've been together every night for the past 8 weeks." putting serious emotion behind it when she says it again. "8 weeks and not once have you tried… Is there something wrong with me? I... I just don't understand Sam." She'd been biting her lip so much it was starting to bleed a little.

He quickly regained his composure. He ran his thumb across her lips to get her to stop biting them. He was shaking his head while he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her. "Andy." In a serious, listen to me tone. "Stop, ok?" She was shaking her head. "Just relax, ok? And listen to me."

Not looking at him she says, "Don't you want me Sam?"

He took her face in his hands and said breathlessly, "McNally, look at me." She wouldn't, afraid of what she might see. "Andy, please!" She finally looked into his eyes. "You know I'm not good with words, with feelings." She nodded. "But believe me…" He stressed this. "when I tell you this." She nodded again. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing on this planet that I want more than you. I haven't tried anything because I wanted you to be sure." She looked at him confused. "About us and if this is what you want. My life changed the day you tackled me." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled a little. "That day was the best day of my life." She started to remind him of his attitude that day. "I know I was angry and rude and mean. And I'm so sorry for that, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

He was looking at her so seriously; she knew he meant what he was saying. "But I ruined UC jobs for you."

He smiled at her, "I don't care about UC anymore."

She scoffed, "Sam, I know better. You live for undercover work."

He was shaking his head. "It was what I lived for. Andy, I didn't have anyone in my life to worry about coming home to. My sister worries of course, but she had a family of her own. I won't go undercover ever again." She looked at him is disbelief. "Not unless you go with me. I couldn't leave you. Do you believe me?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. You probably think I'm crazy."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately but gently before saying, "I kind of think crazy McNally is sexy."

She elbowed him and shook her head then pulled him into another kiss. His tongue darted out and brushed her lips. He loved the way she tasted. Peppermint. Breathlessly she says, "We should probably get back to work now."

He couldn't speak. He nodded and brushed his nose across hers. "Are we ok?" Andy nodded. He smiled and opened her door. "Ok." The rest of the day went by without any more issues, personally or professionally. Even though the impending poker game had been his idea all he wanted to do was take Andy home and curl up with her and watch TV.

Shaw and Jerry were waiting on Sammy when they got back to the barn. These guys lived for poker night. He changed quickly and disappeared to an interview room where he called Andy. "Are you still at work?"

Andy, "Yep. Everything ok?"

Sam, "Yeah. Sure. I just wanted to see you for a minute before I head out with the guys. I'm in interview 4."

She giggled, "I'll shake Traci and see you in 5 minutes." They disconnected and Sam waited. Andy left Traci in the locker room and snuck into interview 4. Sam pulled her in as soon as she opened the door and pinned her against her wall. He lightly kissed her collar bone, her neck, and her ears before he kissed her lips. He whispers to her, "You drive me insane." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She has her fingers twined in his hair as he's kissing her neck. She barely manages to say, "Sam!" He only mumbles. "Sammy! We've got to stop or there won't be a poker game."

He kisses her again brushing his tongue across her warm lips and he says, "I don't care. I'd rather be with you. I mean, Jerry's a looker but he is definitely not you."

She busted out laughing. "You're crazy and we have tomorrow night."

He presses himself against her and kisses her passionately again. "You know that's twice today that you've called me names." Brushing his lips across the spot on her neck that drove her insane and he pulled away. "If I don't go now, they'll come looking for me.'' As if on cue his phone beeped. He never let her go as he slid his phone out of his pocket and groaned when he looked at the message. "It's Jerry. They're ready to go."

This time she kissed him. "Go. Play with the guys, win some money, have fun."

He squeezed her closer. "Yes, ma'am. You hanging out with Traci tonight?"

She smiled, thinking of teasing him but didn't. "Yep. Homemade pizza night. Leo will probably sucker us into a movie as well."

His phone beeped again. This time it was Oliver. "Geez! They never give up." Kissing her, "I've gotta go. I'll pick you up in the morning."

Andy, "I'll probably just stay at Traci's so I'll just ride in with her." He poked his lip out and she laughed. "That's not attractive on Sam Swarek."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. I'll see you here in the morning. I'm bringing the coffee." She agreed and he let her leave first. She found Traci standing outside of the locker room with Jerry and Oliver.

Traci rolled her eyes but smiled. "Are you ready?"

Andy, "Yep. Pizza night time." Sam walked up.

Jerry, "Where have you been brother? We've been waiting for like 10 minutes."

Sam smirked, shaking his head, "Always eager to lose money."

Jerry kissed Traci and said, "We'll probably be late so I'll see you tomorrow."

Traci, "Ok." Pointing at Oliver and Sam. "You two behave tonight and don't let him drink too much." They saluted her. She rolled her eyes and she left with Andy.

Jerry waited until they were out of earshot before he looked at Sam, pointing to his face, "Hey Sammy, I think you've got some lipstick on your face."

Sam instinctively reached up to wipe before realizing Jerry was screwing with him. In mid wipe he smacked Jerry on the shoulder and shook his head. It took everything Oliver had not to laugh at him. Sam asked grumpily, "Can we please go play some poker now?"


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting as his table on his deck, two hands into their game. He couldn't concentrate on the game. _Her hands, lips, soft skin, and those big brown eyes._ God! He wishes he was with her right now. He loved poker night but he loved a night with her more. He was trying to keep up appearances but it was hard and Jerry and Oliver were starting to notice.

Oliver was the worst. "Geez brother! We get poker night once a month; you could at least pretend that you're interested."

Sam scowled at him and asked for another card. "Beer?" Looking at his two friends and they nodded. He went inside to get them; taking a minute he leaned against his counter and ran his hands over his face. Oliver was right, even though he'd never admit it to him. He would have plenty of time with Andy tomorrow. He grabbed a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet, three shot glasses, and the beers. He headed back outside.

Jerry, "That's more than beer brother." Oliver kicked him under the table but he played it off.

Sam distributed the beers and cracked open the tequila. He wasted no time pouring up the shots. He threw his back quickly and poured up another one. Jerry and Oliver stopped in mid drink to watch their friend. He caught their looks. "What? It's poker night right?"

They just nodded and downed theirs. He sat down before refilling theirs. He felt a little more relaxed now. They drank, played cards, and grilled. Four beers, 6 shots, and some good food later he was having a good time. Jerry was playing badly as usual. It was a shame to take his money but it was too much fun.

Everything had been going well until Sam threw his hands up in the air and says, "I think I love her." Both of his friends froze, Jerry almost spit his beer out. They knew this would happen as soon as he brought out the tequila. Jerry and Oliver exchanged looks and Jerry nodded to let Oliver know he should take this one.

Oliver poured them another round of shots before speaking. "We know brother. It's ok."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do I do?"

Oliver, "Well Sammy, it seems like things are going ok so far. No need to rush anything." Sam nodded. Oliver patted him on the back.

Sam, "I'm taking her out tomorrow night. I got reservations at Maddio's. She loves Italian."

Jerry, "That's good man. You guys will have a great time." Things were getting too serious. Jerry went inside and got more beers. They continued to play. Jerry's luck turned and he started harassing the other two. Jerry's streak didn't last very long. The guys were very drunk which was saying a lot. Jerry was feeling himself and bet his facial hair.

Oliver and Sam had fun with that one. Jerry lost and he was devastated. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you love that hair more than Traci."

Jerry freezes. "Shit. Traci is going to kill me! I take it back. Sammy, you can have my watch."

Sam shook his head. "No way brother, a bet is a bet!"

Shaking his head, "No! You know how Traci is."

Oliver and Sam spent another half hour harassing him before Jerry finally gave in. They drug him upstairs and gives him Sam's electric razor. Jerry still hesitates. Oliver says, "Oh! Grow a pair and shave it!" That was all he needed. A bare face brought even more remarks. Jerry went home and Oliver passed out on Sam's sofa.

Once Sam was in his room, lying on his bed, he pulled out his phone. They had messaged each other a few times earlier in the night. He needed to hear her voice. He sent her a message. _You still awake?_

A few minutes went by and no response. It was 2:00 a.m., of course she was asleep. He didn't know what he would've said if she hadn't been. The next thing he remembered was his alarm clock going off and Shaw banging on his door, yelling, "Sammy! Brother, we've got to go! We're going to be late for parade and Frank is going to be pissed."

He jumped out of bed feeling like he'd hit a brick wall and opened his door to see Shaw looking as bad as he felt. Holding his head he said quietly, "Why are you yelling?"

Oliver huffed, "Just hurry up man. We've got like 20 minutes." Sam slammed his door in Ollie's face and immediately regretted it.

He took a quick shower and got dressed. When he finally emerged from his room he found Oliver in the kitchen. He had toast, water and Advil waiting. Sam was very grateful. He consumed it all quickly and grabbed his coffee as they only had a few minutes until parade. The ride in was quiet and half way there he realized he was going to see Andy. He couldn't bring a smile to his face because it just hurt too much but he was smiling on the inside. When they pulled up in the lot he saw her standing outside with Traci. Apparently Jerry was running late too. Sam and Oliver climbed out of his truck and slowly made their way over to the ladies. Traci was laughing and shaking her head. "Now I know why I can't find Jerry."

Oliver mumbled, "May not be the only reason." Traci looked at him funny. "I say we just go on in. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

Sam could barely manage a smile for Andy, and when she looked disappointed he winked. She brightened up and they went in to get ready. Parade was entirely too noisy. As if Sam's day wasn't going bad enough Boyko uttered the words he did not want to hear. "McNally, you've been assigned to Homicide today. You'll be assisting Detective Callaghan with the carjacking cases."

Andy squirmed, Callaghan smirked at Sam, and Sam let out a hiss. Oliver sat up straight waiting for him to erupt. Andy just nodded at her assignment and Boyko dismissed everyone. It took all Sam had not to confront Callaghan but for Andy's sake he refrained. Oliver was at a loss for what to do.

They couldn't exactly go ask Boyko to reassign her. He stared at Luke, hoping he got the idea that he better not screw with Andy. She left immediately and headed to the coffee station. Callaghan was hot on her heels but Traci stuck with her. Jerry finally appeared. He looked as bad as the others felt. He held out his hand for some of the Advil Sam and Oliver were dispersing. "I'm never playing poker with you guys again."

Sam couldn't help it, "Detective Barber? Nice look buddy. Next time, bring more money and you won't have to bet your facial hair."

Traci was walking by him. "There you are! Where were you this morning?" Jerry froze in mid drink. He was hoping this confrontation would be much later. "Jerry?"

He slowly turned around. Traci's jaw dropped when she saw him. "Wow! You look great!"

Even though his head was pounding he perked up at her excitement. "Really?" She nodded and kept following Andy. Jerry finally sees Sam and says to Oliver, "Why does Sammy look like he's about to commit murder?"

Oliver nodded in th4e direction of Callaghan. "Boyko assigned her to Homicide today to help Callaghan."

Jerry grimaced. "Don't worry brother. I'll keep an eye on her for you." Sam broke his stare to look at his friend and nodded.

Andy was trying to remain cool. She could see how pissed Sam was but she wouldn't give Luke the satisfaction of going to him, at least not without a reason. Sam looked like he really needed coffee. She made one for herself and then made Sam and Oliver cups too. Traci made one for Jerry and they walked over and joined the guys.

Oliver was the first one to speak. "You ok rook?" looking at Andy. She half smiled and nodded.

Jerry was next. "I can help if you want."

Andy knew the easiest answer would be to just suck it up and work with Callaghan. "It's ok you guys. I'll be fine but thank you." Sam wasn't happy. "I promise. I'll call Jerry if I need anything."

Sam nodded as Callaghan walked up. "Ready to go Andy? We need to get started." She jumped a little, but nodded. He was smiling ear to ear and nodded at the others. "Nash. Barber. Sammy. Shaw. Have a great day."

Sam made a move and Traci stepped in front of him putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it Sam. Let's go." Sam followed her. Jerry and Oliver hung around for a minute.

Andy had had enough of Luke's smugness. She turned to him, in front of Jerry and Oliver, and said. "You're an asshole. I'm only accepting the assignment with you because I'm being the better person. You touch me or say anything inappropriate and you will regret it. Are we clear?"

Callaghan was clearly stunned and took a few seconds to answer. "Yeah. Clear."

She nodded. "Good. I'll be there in a minute." Luke stomped off to his office.

Jerry and Oliver were smiling ear to ear. Oliver patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine." And he left to ride with Epstein.

The day went by pretty well. She was able to help Callaghan convince a witness to help solve a murder. The day was over and everyone was coming in. She hadn't heard much from Sam during the day but Traci kept her updated. Sam still wasn't feeling well and she thought maybe they should postpone their date. She text him and told him to meet her in interview 4. He text back and said he'd be there in 5 minutes.

She was sitting on the table when he walked in. Seeing her again was the best part of his day. He managed a smile for her this time. "Hey."

She was happy to see his smile and she could tell he was still feeling bad. "How are you?"

He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've definitely had better days. But seeing you makes it pretty good. How was your day with the detective?"

She laughed. "They didn't tell you?"

He looked at her confused. She laughed as she told him about her confronting Callaghan. That was the best thing Sam had heard all day and even though it still hurt a little he laughed. He was standing between her legs with his arms around her. She had her hands on his chest. "Sam, we can go out another night."

He stepped back a little. "You don't want to go out?"

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Of course I do but Sam, I can tell you still feel really bad. It's ok if you need to go home."

He squeezed her in a tight hug. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Our reservations aren't until 9:00. I'll go home get a nap and a shower and I'll be good as new, unless you don't want to go."

She shook her head and used his line. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." He kissed her passionately.

He pulled back. "Ok. We should get out of here. I'll see you at 8:30."

She pulled him back in for another kiss and let him go before saying, "Ok." She let him leave first this time.

Traci was waiting for her in the car. "Everything ok?"

Andy was smiling. "Yep. Everything is fine. He's picking me up at 8:30 for dinner. He asked me what else I want to do but I can't come up with anything really."

Traci laughed. "I can think of a few things you guys could do."

Any gasped, "Traci! Inappropriate!"

She was still laughing. "Oh! Come on Andy! You know you want to. He obviously wants to. But you're going to have to make the first move."

"What? Why?" Andy couldn't believe her best friend.

Traci shook her head. "For a great cop sometimes you're not very observant. Andy, the man has it bad for you. He's too nervous to make that move because he's afraid that you'll turn him down." Andy had never thought of it like that. "Put the man out of his misery."

Andy could only shake her head at her friends' brashness. Traci dropped off in front of her building. "Thanks for the ride."

Traci, "Anytime. Have fun tonight and don't think, just do." Andy waved as Traci drove off. She had four hours to kill until Sam came to get her.

Sam didn't think he would be able to sleep knowing what waited for him later that night. He grabbed a beer, sat down on his sofa and turned on the tv. He sat an alarm on his phone for 7:30 just in case. He finished his beer pretty quickly, remembering that Oliver always said a little _hair of the dog_ always cured a hangover. The next thing he knew his alarm was going off. He'd managed to sleep a solid 3 hours and surprisingly felt pretty good. Maybe his friend was right after all. He sat for a few minutes watching the TV. Then he realized why he had set the alarm and cursed himself for forgetting.

He climbed into the shower still berating himself for forgetting he had a date with Andy. He was talking to himself out loud. "Jesus! Swarek! How the HELL could you forget something like that?" He probably would've kicked himself if he had thought it would make him feel better. He was so nervous that he almost forgot to shave. He stood looking at himself after he was dressed. Clean shaven, hair spiked a little because she liked that, navy suit with a light lime green button up. He had to shake his head at this look. Sarah would get a kick out of it for sure. He was ready to go, al he had left was to stop for flowers.

Andy started getting ready at 7:00 so she would be sure to be ready. She picked out a dark purple spaghetti strap dress, black thigh high boots and a black cardigan. Light make up because she knew Sam liked that and she wore silver jewelry. She wore her hair down, curled because Sam liked that too. She was surprised that she was ready a little early.

At 8:30 there was a knock at her door. Through the peephole she could see Sam, fidgeting a little as he waited. She opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes, Sam Swarek in a suit.

His heart stopped as soon as he saw her. Damn! She was beautiful! He handed her the bouquet of light purple tulips. A smile spread across her face. He had remembered, she thought roses were too predictable and she loved tulips. The silence was killing her. "You clean up pretty good there Swarek." She motioned for him to come in.

He chuckled and shook his head, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "You don't look half bad either there McNally."

She couldn't help but giggle. They kissed again and she led him into the kitchen so she could put the flowers in water. "Want a beer?"

He thought it might help his nerves a little. "Sure." Looking at his watch. "We have time."

He sat down on one of her bar stools and waited. She dug out a vase and put the flowers in it then got their beers. She stood beside him as she handed him the beer. He put it down and pulled her to him. He nuzzled her neck, taking in the smell of her hair. He kissed her collar bone and neck before whispering in her ear. "Andy, you look amazing." And he kissed her neck again.

She sighed. He never called her Andy, unless it was important. She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing that he had it spiked a little like she liked it. He held her close as they kissed, both breathless. He finally pulled back letting out a shaky breath. "As much as I'm completely enjoying this, we're going to be late if we don't go." Their foreheads resting against each other's, Andy simply nodded. He took her by the hand and led her out to his truck. She had never seen him smile this much. He helped her into his truck and they pulled away from her building.

Andy couldn't be happier. "Where are we going?"

He forgot that he hadn't told her. "Maddio's, I know how much you like Italian." She smiled and squeezed his hand. Italian was her absolute favorite. Dinner was great. Sam had asked several times what else she wanted to do, leading up to the date. She still hadn't been able to come up with any ideas. She really didn't care, all she wanted was to be with him. The week had been long at work, especially today with Callaghan. She knew Sam hadn't taken it well on top of being hung-over.

Sam could tell she was thinking about something. "Are you ok McNally?"

Andy smiled at him as she said, "I couldn't be happier Sam. Thank you, for the flowers and dinner, and especially the suit. I know it's a little out of your element and I appreciate it. All of it."

He smiled, still not believing how lucky he was to be a woman like her. He wasn't good with words as it was and they were failing him even more now. He was only good at accepting compliments on his work performance. All he could manage was an, "I'm happy that you're happy." That seemed to be enough for her.

They sat in the restaurant for almost three hours. Andy still hadn't come upp with anything else to do and it was getting a little late. "Want to go for a walk at Cherry Beach?"

She couldn't think of anything better than a late night walk with Sam so she agreed. He paid the bill and they left. The beach was quiet and the moon was full and beautiful. They took a nice stroll, walking with an arm around each other. She giggled and Sam looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"How did Jerry lose his facial hair?" They both broke out in laughter this time. "He was pouting about it all day."

Sam laughed. "Well, Jerry isn't as great a poker player as he leads on. Sometimes he gets a little cocky, especially when we're drinking. He bet it when he ran out of money and lost. He tried to back out citing his terror over how mad Nash would be but we couldn't let him welsh on a bet."

Andy just shook her head. "You guys are so mean to him sometimes. Traci likes it lucky for you guys."

Sam shrugging. "She is a little scary but it was worth seeing him squirm." He stopped walking and wrapped both arms around her, kissing her lips lightly and brushing his nose across hers. "I missed you last night."

She kissed him back. "I missed you too. I wanted to call you but I knew they would never let you lve it down."

He chuckled and said, "It would have been worth it just to hear your voice."

She kissed him deeply and whispered, "Let's go back to my place. I don't want to share you with the world anymore."

HE smiled and scooped her up in his arms, "I thought you'd never ask." He actually carried her the rest of the way to his truck. They drove back to her house in silence, holding hands. She unlocked the door and led him inside. "Beer?"

He nodded, a few hours ago that would have made him cringe but now he felt better. He sat down on the sofa. "Why don't you see if there's a game on or something?"

He knew he was in love. He'd found a woman that loved basketball as much as him, even though she got a little crazy, crazy was sexy on her. He found a game and settled in as she came back with the beers. She sat down beside him laying her legs across his lap. "How bad was Jerry's hand?"

Sam looked a little surprised. "What?"

She smiled, "How bad was Jerry's hand that he had to shave?"

He shrugged and said, "It actually wasn't that bad. He just drew an unlucky card and hoped to bluff his way out of it."

She took a drink of her beer. "I love poker."

He raised his eyebrows. Had he heard her right? "Really?"

She smiled behind her bottle. "Yep. My dad taught me when I was a kid, along with how to pick a lock and a few other important things."

Sam should've known. When he was a rookie he'd heard about Tommy McNally's legendary poker games. It made since that he would teach his daughter. He got the feeling that she was telling him this on purpose. "I remember your dad's games. I never went to any of them but I heard stories."

She was feeling a little buzz from the beer before dinner and the three glasses of wine at dinner. "We should play." Shrugging. "Just to see how good you really are."

A devilish smile crossed his lips. "Ok McNally. What are we playing for?"

She jumped up from the sofa. "Tequila shots, loser of the hand takes a shot. Unless you're still feeling last night then we can use something else."

He knew she was setting him up but couldn't find it in him to say no. He also had much more time to recoup for work than from last night. He nodded, "Ok. Sounds like a deal."

She found a bottle of tequila in her cabinet. It had maybe 10 shots in it, more than enough for their game. They were pretty evenly matched. Sam never thought she could bluff the way she did. He made several remarks about keeping an eye on her. They were having fun and laughing. She was truly a gift to him. They drained the bottle on their last hand. Somehow they managed to get hungry and she made them sandwiches. He helped her clean up. She was standing at the suink with her back to him. He slid his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair.

That was a scent he could smell even when they weren't together. It was stuck in his brain forever. He whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful." She froze. His compliments were too much for her. He turned her around so he could see into her eyes. What he saw made him freeze though. She looked uncomfortable. "Andy?" Caressing her face. "Hey! What's wrong?" She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "Something's wrong. Did I say or do something to upset you?" She shook her head again. He let out a heavy sigh, replaying his last few words. She was biting her lip now. Looking at her confused. "Is it because I said you're beautiful?" He almost missed her nod. It amazed him how she couldn't know.

He took her face in his hands. "I won't apologize for saying it but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry for that and that alone. You are a beautiful woman Andy McNally and you take my breath away." He kissed her passionately, pulling her close in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his kiss with as much passion. She slid her hands inside his jacket and began to slide it off his shoulders. He was caught off guard by this and pulled back. He whispered questioningly, "Andy?"

She answered him with a, "Shh!" as she covered his lips with hers. His jacket went across her breakfast bar. They stood there for several minutes kissing.

He finally managed to pull himself away. "Not here." She nodded and he followed her back to her room. He slowly removed her dress, admiring every inch of her. She helped him out of his shirt before he laid her on the bed. He took his time and it was the best night of his life. They fell asleep in each other's arms. He, hoping she no longer doubted how much he cared for her and she , happier than she'd ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy wakes up to Sam kissing her nose. "Good morning gorgeous"

She smiled back and kissed him. "Good morning."

He pulled her close. "How does it feel?" She looked at him, confused. "What? You've forgotten already? Today is your first day after being cut lose."

It dawned on her that he was right. "Oh! I did forget. Wow! I've been cut loose!"

He smiled at her goofy look. "Feel like celebrating before work? I was thinking breakfast at our favorite place."

She laughed, "Yeah. Breakfast sounds great. Pancakes!"

He laughed, "Pancakes it is." They got up, showered, and headed to Landmark Diner. She always ordered pancakes, no matter where they went. In the middle of a bite she froze and stared off in the distance. "Uhh, McNally, you ok over there?"

After a few seconds she refocused and looked at him. "Sam, I… I was cut loose yesterday. It's been a year already." He nodded; it had been more than just a year as a cop for her. They were days away from their year anniversary. She had mentioned it a few times and they were planning on dinner and maybe bowling. What she didn't know was that he was going to propose to her. He had to refocus because she was talking again and he didn't want to miss anything. "You know, I thought I'd feel different but I don't. How'd you feel when you were finally cut loose?"

He thought back to that day. "I don't know. I guess I felt relieved, felt like I was finally a copper."

They had finished breakfast and headed to work. He thought he heard her mumble. "Finally feel like a copper. " As they were pulling up to the barn. He chuckled a little. The best part of this day for him was that she was no longer his rookie and they no longer had to hide their relationship.

Traci and Jerry were waiting on them when they pulled up. He had developed a friendship with Traci over the last year. She had even helped him ring shop for Andy. Traci was a great copper and a wonderful girlfriend to Jerry. When they walked in he could see Donovan Boyd in Frank's office.

There was a time when that would have got his adrenaline going. Now his adrenaline rush was the doe eyed rookie standing next to him. He didn't want her to see Boyd and ruin her good mood. Traci and Jerry had seen him as well and they helped distract Andy long enough to get her into the locker room. Andy and Traci dressed quickly so they would make parade on time.

Parade went pretty quickly. Andy was paired with Traci. She had hoped to be with Sam but hopefully they would at least get to eat lunch together. She saw Frank and Sam walking out together and wondered what they were talking about so intently. She walked with Jerry and Traci to get coffee. That's when she saw Boyd in Frank's office talking to Sam.

She looked at Jerry. "What is he doing here?"

Jerry hesitated and looked to Traci for help. Traci shook her head. Jerry couldn't pretend like he didn't hear her. "He's trying to get Sammy back in Guns and Gangs. He's putting together a special task force." Traci gave him a dirty look and he shrugged. What was he supposed to do, lie to her?

She was watching Sam, looking for some kind of clue. Frank got up and walked to his door. Boyd followed him which gave Sam a free second to shake his head and wink at her. Frank stuck his head out of his door. "McNally, Nash. Supernova's having a free concert today. A thousand wristbands went out and they only have enough room for eight hundred. Take the other rookies and help them out. McNally, you're in charge."

She perked right up, "Great! Who's playing?" Frank had already disappeared back into his office. She looked at Traci, smiling she said, "Just another day at the office."

It was a little crazy outside the club. She had Gail and Chris manning the door with the bouncers, while she walked the crowd with Dov and Traci. She had to arrest a guy that was dancing on one of their cruisers. He claimed to be looking for his friends. Traci escorted him to a cruiser that was standing by for transport. She was talking to Dov when Sam and Oliver walked up.

Sam was having fun watching Andy in charge. Oliver wandered off to harass Epstein. Sam was about to speak when a girl approached Andy asking her for help. Apparently the girl had gotten in the wrong line and talked Andy in to getting her and her friend in. Andy made a gap in the barricade for her and turned back to talk to Sam. He's reaching towards her when she hears a loud noise and an incredible pain in her side. She looked into Sam's eyes as she collapsed in to him.

For Sam, everything was in slow motion. He heard the shots right before Andy looked at him and collapsed into his arms. He screamed, "Andy!", as she slid to the ground. He dropped down beside her as the others came running to help. Oliver was already on the radio calling for help. "This is 1509 at Supernova! Queens-King and Richardson! Shots fired! We have an officer down! I repeat shots fired! We have an officer down!"

He dropped to the ground on the other side of Andy trying to help Sam find where she was hit. She was hit twice in the right flank and she was hit pretty badly. Both shots missed her vest and there was blood everywhere. Sam was frozen. Oliver grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Sammy! Snap out of it! I need your help!' Sam looked down. "She needs your help! Come on brother!

Sammy threw his radio off and ripped off his shirt. "We've got to try and stop the bleeding." He folded up his shirt and applied pressure to the wounds. Andy started moving and moaning. Oliver took over with the shirt while Sam took Andy's hand. Her friends were close by trying to make a path for the paramedics and contain witnesses. Oliver was terrified for both of his friends but he knew he had to keep it together for Sam.

He watched as his best friend leaned over the woman he loved talking to her and holding her hand. "Please Andy! You've got to stay with me. The medics are close. Just hang in there a little longer." Blood was starting to run out of her mouth a little. Sam lost it. "Oliver! Where are they? She needs help!"

He looked at this friend. "They're coming Sammy! I can hear them. Caroline. Caroline is on her way and she'll help her. Keep it together!" Just like he said the medics pulled up seconds later. Caroline and her partner came running. She froze for a second when she saw it was Andy. Then she saw Oliver and Sam trying to help her. She was bleeding badly.

Everyone knew she and Sam were an item and there was no way he was going to leave her side. He was focused enough that he made room for them to work. He kept talking to her. "Andy! I'm right here. Caroline and Dave are here. They're going to help you. I may have to let go of your hand but I will not leave you."

He eventually had to let go. They were having trouble keeping her stable. Caroline was a force and she was doing everything she could to help her. "Guys, we really need to move her. She's stable for now but we can't wait." They understood. "Sam, you're riding with us. If she wakes up and is agitated we'll need you to keep her calm." He helped them load her in the ambulance.

By the time they were leaving, Frank had shown up and sent Oliver and Traci to escort Andy's ambulance. Jerry was waiting at the hospital when they got there. Doctors and nurses were already waiting outside for them. They rushed her in and immediately started working on her. It took Oliver and Jerry to hold Sam back. He almost punched them both. "Let go of me! I've got to go with her!"

Jerry grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Sammy! Sammy! Look at me!" He made eye contact with his friend. "She's in the best possible hands. They won't let you go back and you know it."

Jerry couldn't take his friend looking like this. It almost broke him because he knew that he would be this bad if it had been Traci. Sam crumbled. "Jerry. Jerry, she's…."

Oliver was like a father to Andy and he was taking this just as bad. "She's going to be ok." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "She's going to be ok Sam." Then the worst thing could've happened. A code blue was called and all hell broke loose in the ER.

Sam tried to push his way to the back where they had taken her. It took Jerry, Oliver and Chris to hold him back. "Please! Let me go! Ollie! Please! I need to see her."

Oliver couldn't take this and Jerry wasn't doing much better. Oliver pulled Chris and Gail to the side. "Go back to the station and get Sam's clothes, then go get Andy's father. The doctor's aren't going to give us any information without a family member. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Hurry."

Frank had left the scene in the hands of another Staff Sargent so he could be with his people. He arrived just after Chris and Gail left. He walked in to see Sam pacing and Jerry and Oliver watching him. He had known about Swarek and McNally for a while but they had kept things professional so he never said anything. He had known Sam since the academy and had never seen him like this. Frank walked over to Oliver and Jerry. "Have you heard anything yet?"

Jerry shook his head. "There was a Code Blue a few minutes ago but…."

Frank noticed that Sam had blood all over him. "We need to get him cleaned up."

Oliver finally spoke. "I've got Diaz and Peck getting his clothes from the station and picking up her dad."

Frank patted him on the shoulder. "Good. You were right there?" Oliver nodded. "How bad is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Two shots to the right flank completely missed her vest."

Frank took a deep breath. "Did you see anything? Where did the shots come from?"

Oliver shook his head. "I didn't see anything. I don't know about Sam and I doubt this is a good time to ask." Sam had fallen into a chair close to the door and Traci sat down next to him and took his hand. "Sam, she's going to be ok."

He looked up at Traci; it made tears come to her eyes. "I was right there Traci. She fell into my arms and I FROZE. I froze when she needed me the most." He was angry with himself. He was blaming himself.

She spoke quietly. "Sam, you saved her. If she had been alone she wouldn't have made it this far. You know she's a fighter. She's going to be fine."

There was nothing she could do to comfort him. Other cops from the division started showing up. Chris and Gail returned with a change of clothes but not Andy's dad. Oliver took Sam's clothes, "Where is her dad?"

Gail shook her head. "Sir, we couldn't find him. We talked to his neighbors and they all said he left a week ago for a cruise and isn't supposed to be back for two more weeks."

Noelle came running in. "Who is it?" She looks around and sees Sam but no Andy. "Oh! God!" She goes over to Sam and sits beside him, taking his hand. "Sammy?"

He looked up into Noelle's eyes. "We haven't heard anything yet." She just nodded and sat there with him.

Frank looked to Oliver. "We need to get him cleaned up. It won't do him any good to sit around with her blood on him."

Oliver nods to his boss and friend. "I'll take care of it." He took Sam's duffel bag from Peck and walked over to Sam, squatting before him. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on brother. You need to get cleaned up. We got your clothes from your locker."

Sam looked down at his hands and gasped. For the first time since they got there he realized he had Andy's blood all over his hands. "I can't leave."

Oliver pointed behind him. "You don't have to. There's a bathroom right there. They'll come get us if anything happens."

Noelle squeezed his hand. "I promise if the doctors come out I'll come get you."

Sam finally nodded in defeat and followed Oliver into the bathroom. He took his bag and went into one of the stalls that had a bench. He sat down and started crying. Oliver stood by the door listening to his best friend. He felt the warm tears roll down his cheeks. He took a minute to call Zoe. He knew she'd hear what happened and be worried. She told him she would be there as soon as she could with food and coffee. He hung up telling her that he loved her and would see her soon.

Jerry came in a few minutes later. Oliver jumped a little. Jerry shook his head. "Nothing yet." Sam appeared from the stall with his dirty clothes in hand. He was holding a jewelry box in his hand. Oliver and Jerry knew not to ask. Sam had been carrying the ring around with him since he bought it.

As soon as they stepped out of the bathroom a doctor appeared. "I'm looking for the McNally family." Half of the waiting room raised their hands. She was startled and realized that she was looking at a room full of police officers. "Immediate family?"

Frank stepped up. "Doctor, we ARE her immediate family. All she has is her father and he's out of town and unreachable. Please."

Sam spoke up too. "I'm her partner and her boyfriend."

The doctor knew the bond between cops and this was too serious to harass them about rules. She nodded and said, "We have her stable for now. It was a rough go and we lost her for a minute." Sam staggered. Their friends were standing around him, each with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just think you need to know how serious this is. We'll be taking her up to surgery soon. She's lost a lot of blood and quite frankly we can't wait for more to get here. If there is anyone that is O negative, we need them to donate. Also if there is anyone that is AB positive we need them for plasma."

Chris stepped up, "I'm AB positive." Several others stepped up as O negative. Sam cursed himself. He couldn't help her. The doctor led the others to a room where they donated. The wait continued. Frank sent the rookies and Noelle back to the barn to change. She protested to begin with. Frank touched her cheek. "Sweetheart, I know you want to be here. You need to go back and change. I promise if anything happens I'll call you. He has Shaw and Barber right now. We'll look out for him."

She nodded and left knowing he was right. There was nothing she could do right now. Zoe showed up with food and coffee for everyone. When she saw Jerry, Sam and Oliver huddled together she started crying. Sam wasn't always her favorite, maybe because he was the single guy and sometimes gave Oliver bad advice. Their kids loved their Uncle Sammy though. She could see why at this moment. The usually strong, confident guy was a mess, broken. The rookie had changed him, for the better.

She made her way through the crowd to her husband and his friends. She passed out the food and coffee. Sam wouldn't eat anything but he sipped on the coffee as they waited to hear something. Noelle, Dov, Chris, and Gail came back with clothes for Frank and Traci. It seemed like an eternity passed when the doctor finally emerged. She approached Sam. "As you know she took two shots to her side. There was a lot of tearing from the bullets and she lost a kidney." Sam inhaled a shaky breath. "But she's healthy and people live long lives with just one."

Frank spoke. "What are you saying?"

The doctor nodded. "It was touch and go but she's strong. She made it through surgery. We have her in recovery now and we're keeping her heavily sedated. The next 48 hours are critical."

Sam's voice came out as a whisper. "When can I see her?"

"She'll be in recovery for about two hours. You can see her when we move her to I.C.U. If she goes through the night with no problems then she can have more visitors tomorrow."

Frank thanked her and addressed his officers. "I know everyone is anxious to see her, to make sure she's ok but it won't be tonight. Everyone should go home and I'll have an update at parade tomorrow." Everyone nodded and some left right away. He knew that there was no way the other rookies would leave until they could hear from Sam how she looked. He finally took a seat with Noelle and the others. They linked hands and waited the two hours.

Sam was finally able to go back and see her. Oliver, Zoe, Traci, and Jerry went back with him and stood outside waiting. Sam walked in slowly. He was afraid he couldn't keep it together for her. She had all kinds of tubes and machines hooked up to her. He knew as long as there was a steady beep on the heart monitor everything would be ok.

He sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand. He kissed it and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Oh. God!" He said quietly. "You had us worried there for a little while. You've got a lion's heart." He kissed her hand again. "I'm so sorry Andy. I froze when you needed me the most and I will never forgive myself." He could feel the ring box in his pocket. "I swear that I'll spend the rest of our lives together making this up to you." He took the box out and opened it. "It's more than just your first year as a rookie. It's our year anniversary. I know you thought I'd forget but I didn't. I have something to ask you when you wake up. It's very important so you have to come back to me."

There was a knock at her door. A nurse and doctor had been standing there listening but didn't want to interrupt. They came in and checked a few things. He knew he couldn't stay in there much longer but he didn't have the heart to leave her. The doctor he had spoken to in the waiting room came in. "Sir, I've made arrangements for you and your friends. There's a room down the hall you can all use for the night. There are two beds and some fold out chairs in case anyone needs to sleep."

Sam nodded and quietly said, "Thank you so much." He spent a few more minutes with her an d then joined the others. Frank and Noelle had left for a few hours. Traci and Gail were lying on the beds sleeping. Sam took a chair next to the rookies and soon fell asleep. He had nightmares all night.

Her next morning a nurse came in to see them. "She did great through the night and we'll be moving her to a room soon." Jerry thanked her and she left. Noelle and Frank stopped in to bring them breakfast before going in. He had given the rookies the day off. By lunch Andy had been moved to a room and people started showing up, only spending a few minutes with her. Caroline even paid her a visit.

On day three Callaghan paid a visit. Everyone else knew that Luke had been working day and night to find the shooter. Once Luke realized Andy had made her choice and he wasn't it, he had stopped harassing them and for the most part they were civil to each other. Callaghan approached with caution knowing that Sam had had very little sleep and refused to leave Andy's side for more than a few minutes. "Sam, we think we may have found out who the shooter is." He opened up a file and took out a mug shot. "Do you recognize this guy?''

Sam did immediately and nodded. "He's one of Anton Hill's enforcers. How do you know?"

Luke placed the picture back in the file and leaned against the wall, running his hand over his face. For the first time Sam could see Luke was just as tired as he was. "We've been working on this for three days straight, witness statements, videos and pictures from the concert goers, security video from the club. We found his face over and over again in all of them."

Sam's world stopped three days ago when Andy was shot but everyone else had been moving on. Doing their job and trying to get justice for her. In all of the crap that had happened with Luke, Sam had forgotten what kind of detective Luke was. Luke snapped him out of his thoughts. "We got him Sam. He's in custody. A little worse for wear but I don't think anyone is going to say anything."

For the first time in days Sam felt like he could breathe, the tightness gone. Andy was mending well and her shooter had been caught. He let out a heavy sigh and thanked Luke. He sat on the bed beside Andy and took her hand. "They got him." He kissed her hand, a smile crossing his face. "I love you Andy McNally."

She stirred, he almost missed it. In barely a whisper she says, "Of course you'd wait until I was sleeping t say that."

He choked out a laugh. "You're awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to get use to the light. "Sam? Where am I?" Trying t move and crying out a little in pain. "What happened to me?"

Sam hit the button for the nurse and when she asked how she could help he said, "She's awake." He turned back to Andy, caressing her face. "You're in the hospital. You were shot a Supernova."

She looked confused and scared. "How long have I been out?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Four days. They kept you heavily sedated for the first two days so you wouldn't tear your stitches. They've been easing back on the meds to see how you would do."

She touched her side and winced a little. "What happened? I don't remember anything."

He rubbed her hand as he told her about the shooting. "You had us all scared for a while."

She wrinkled her nose. She didn't see anyone else around. "Us?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am. Everyone has been here, all of your friends, Dov, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Frank. Traci, Jerry, Oliver, Zoe, and Caroline kept watch over both of us. Sarah even came to visit."

She looked around her room. It was wall to wall flowers, cards, and balloons. "Wow. Caroline? Really?" She had met the medic on her first day when they responded to shots fired. Andy had performed CPR on a young girl overdosing and Caroline wasn't impressed. She tried to speak but couldn't. Her throat was really dry.

Sam took a cup of water of the table and held it for her while she drank. The nurse came in and when she saw them a huge smile crossed her face. "Good to finally see you awake Officer McNally. How are you feeling?"

Andy found her voice again. "Ok I guess. It hurts a little."

The nurse chuckled. "A little huh? I can give you some pain medicine."

Andy shook her head. "I'll be ok. I don't want to go out again."

Sam kissed her hand and brushed back some hair from her face. "You heal when you sleep. I won't leave you. There's no need for you to be in pain. By the time you wake up again everyone will be here to see you." She nodded in defeat. He kissed her hand. "That's my girl." The nurse gave her the medicine and she was out again.

Sam was right. When she woke up, all of her friends were there. She spent another two weeks in the hospital before being released. She was confined to bed rest for another three weeks. Sam took time off and took care of her. She was upset that she'd missed celebrating their anniversary but Sam promised her that once she was cleared from bed rest they would celebrate it properly.


	5. Chapter 5

She had been home from the hospital for three weeks now and been on bed rest. Her confinement had been a test of her patience as well as Sam's. He made her stay in bed the first week or so only getting up to shower and use the bathroom. By the end of the second week he would help her into the living room so she could sit and talk with people that came to visit. She had been bugging Sam the last few days about getting out and he promised a visit to Landmark Diner.

She woke up to find the spot next to her vacant. She was about to call for him when he walked into the bedroom. He smiled at her. "Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

She reached for him and pulled him down on the bed. "I'm feeling hungry."

He nodded and kissed her deeply. "Good because I have it on pretty good authority that there's this diner close by that makes killer pancakes." Looking at her questioningly he asked, "Do you know anyone that likes pancakes?"

She smiled at his goofiness. "I think I could eat a few. I mean, they're not my _favorite _but I'll manage."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "You'll _manage _huh? Manage to eat them out of house and home." He stood up and held out a hand. "I swear I don't think I've ever known anyone with a love of pancakes quite like yours McNally." He carried her into the bathroom. "I think it's time for a shower."

He undressed her, took off his sweats, and they climbed in. This had become the best part of both of their days. She had needed help in the beginning so she wouldn't tear anything. She hated baths so Sam just started getting in with her. It was the easiest way and now their favorite way. They were in there so long the hot water ran out.

Sam laughed and said, "We did it again. Our water bill is going to be outrageous."

She laughed at his attempt to be serious. "I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me." Wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

He loved this woman. "Oh! So it's all just me huh?" He tickled her a little and she squealed. He no longer worried about hurting her. "Come on copper. Let's go feed that pancake monster."

She jumped up and down a little. This was her first time going out since she'd been home, with the exception of doctor visits. They dressed and headed out. He had a surprise waiting for her at the diner. Her friends were joining them before shift and then he was taking her by the station to see everyone else.

When they walked in he felt her take in a breath of excitement. She looked at him with a huge smile that spread all the way up to her deep chocolate eyes. They joined her friends and had a wonderful time. It made him happy to see the old Andy shining. The confinement had really done her in.

He knew she wasn't ready to go home but all of the people were tiring her out. He swept her away after about 30 minutes, promising everyone that they would visit again soon. He helped her in the truck and climbed in on his side. "I know you're not ready to go home so I thought maybe we could just drive around for a little while. I know you've missed the city."

She smiled his favorite smile and took his hand. "Thank you."

They drove around and their last stop was at Cherry Beach. He gave into her request to be pushed on one of the swings. He felt silly but she was laughing like crazy. The things he would do for this damn woman. He was thinking about the little piece of jewelry in his pocket. He'd been carrying it around with him in the box until she came home. He had to take it out because it would be a little too obvious in his jeans pocket.

He still hadn't figured out how to ask her yet. He wasn't a 'down on one knee' kind of guy but he wanted it to be as romantic as possible. He found the whole process very frustrating. He groaned without realizing it. Andy heard him and grabbed his hand when she swung back. "I know you're ready to go. Thanks for doing this." He didn't say anything; let her keep talking while he thought. Then she said something that snapped him out of it. "I know I've been a pain Sam. You've been great and I know you're ready to get back to work. I'll be fine on my own."

He stops pushing her. "What?" He walked around so that he was facing her. "What are you talking about?"

She looked down so he wouldn't see her frown. Andy knew this day would come eventually. She even got tired of herself sometimes. "It's ok Sam. I know you want to get back to work. I don't blame you. I know I can be a handful sometimes and you've been more than patient these last few weeks. I heard you groan, I know you're frustrated."

He sighed because he never meant for her to hear that. He nodded, "You're right McNally. I am frustrated….."

She cut him off. "I knew it. I could feel it. You should call Frank and tell him you want to come back tomorrow."

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You can be very frustrating sometimes. I wasn't finished. Yes, there's something on my mind." He slid his hand in his pocket and touched the ring before he slid it out. "Yes, it has to do with us and these last few weeks." She was looking worried. "I was…." He took her hand in both of his and rubbed small circles on the back with his thumbs. He discreetly slid the ring on before holding her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. "I was thinking about us spending more time together." She sees the ring and her eyes tear up and her mouth drops open. "I don't know I was thinking more time like…. forever."

She was crying now and smiling so he felt like this might be a good thing. She opened her mouth a few times like she was going to say something. She finally managed to say, "Oh! Sam!" She finally just started nodding when she couldn't speak.

He looked at her questioningly. "Is that a yes?"

She busted out laughing and jumped into his arms. "It's a YES! Yes! Yes!"

He couldn't help but laugh too. He kissed her deeply and held her tight. Sam whispered in her ear. "I love you Andy McNally."

She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you Sam Swarek." And they kissed. He couldn't seem to let her go. This moment was perfect. She looked at her ring. "Sam, it's beautiful."

He loved seeing her smile like this. "I'll be honest and say I can't take all of the credit. Nash helped me pick it out. I mean, I had a few ideas but she helped me decide. She's a great friend. Jerry better not let her get away." The fact that Traci and Sam had spent time together on purpose made her happy.

She kissed him again. "Can we go home now?"

He missed the playful tone in her voice. "Sure. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the truck. Normally she would swat him for carrying her but not this time.

He carried her in to the house. "Living room or bedroom?" She kissed him deeply and whispered, "Definitely bedroom."

He smiled at her tone. "Yes ma'am." It had been weeks since they'd made love. He had been worried about hurting her even though she had insisted several times that she would be fine. After they made love they fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thought Sam had as he drifted off was that he had never known he could be this happy.

He woke up the next morning to find himself alone. Her side of the bed was still pretty warm and he thought he could hear her somewhere talking. He got up and wandered into the kitchen where she was sitting. She was on her phone at the bar. He wasn't trying to be nosey but he needed to hear what she had to say. "Traci, thank you for helping Sam, it's beautiful. It's perfect. Of course it was romantic." She then proceeded to tell her best friend how he proposed. She was practically jumping up and down on the barstool.

He was happy. He cleared his throat as he walked in. She reached back for his hand just as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back for a kiss. Then he whispered, "Good morning." in her ear.

She mouthed, "Just a few more minutes."

Sam shook his head and said, "Take your time." He made himself a cup of coffee as he watched her talk. He couldn't believe he finally did it. He wasn't certain but he thought Oliver and Jerry had a bet going to see how long it would take him, strangely enough they never bet that he wouldn't do it.

He found his phone in the living room and called his sister to tell her the news. Her screaming was almost too much for him. He promised that he and Andy would visit soon. As he was hanging up with her he heard Andy call his name. "I'm in the living room."

She came in and sat down in his lap. "Sorry it took so long. Traci says to tell you good job."

He laughed, "Well, I'm glad Nash approves of my proposal." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know you're dying to tell everyone else so if you want to go by work we can. Or go to the Penny after shift."

She thought for a moment. "After shift, I want you all to myself right now." He was obliged to give her anything she wanted. "I was thinking shower then breakfast."

He smiled a devilish smile. "I like that you put shower before breakfast. Hell. I think shower should BE our breakfast." He laughed and she gave him an exasperated look. He shrugged and said, "You can't blame a guy for trying."

There was nothing quick about the shower. They ran the hot water out again. They dressed and he made them breakfast. They spent the day hanging around the house. He talked her into a nap before they went to the Penny. He knew they'd be there a while and he wanted to make sure she didn't get tired.

He'd called Oliver to let him know they'd be going to the Penny after work. "You and Zoe should really be there."

Oliver knew something was up but he let it go. It was obviously important to Sam that they be at the Penny. "Ok brother. I'll let my girl know and we'll be there."

He was almost as nervous about announcing to their friends as he was asking her. Andy could sense he was nervous but didn't say anything. They left for the Penny at 9:00. Everyone should be there by now.

She was holding his hand on the way there. "Sam, we don't have to do this tonight. I told Traci and that's the most important to me right now. Everyone else can wait."

He smiled, "No way. We're celebrating with all of our friends tonight." He squeezed her hand as they pulled into the lot at the Penny. They could see their friends' cars there. He walked around to her door and helped her out. "Are you ready for this?"

She pulled him in and kissed him. "More than you can imagine." He wrapped his arm around her, picking her up and carrying her to the door. They walked in, an arm around each other. Sam took in a deep breath as they walked in. They were greeted with a very loud noise, all of their friends yelling a greeting in some way. Sam was a good sport as they greeted everyone.

Andy knew she had to get this over with quickly for Sam's sake and hers. She was busting at the seams to tell everyone. Sam buried his face in her and breathed in the scent of her shampoo to calm his nerves. He let her lead him to the table where their friends were waiting. More hugs and hands shakes were shared before Andy told them.

He could feel her practically humming. He whispered in her ear, "Go ahead."

She really didn't know how to tell them so she just held out her hand for everyone to see. It took a few seconds for everyone, except Traci, to realize the significance. Oliver and Jerry practically tackled Sam.

Oliver elbowed Jerry and said, "Pay up brother. I told you he would do it before she came back to work. Sam tried to look irritated but Andy's excitement wouldn't allow it. He just shrugged at his best friends and laughed. They had a great night celebrating.

At Andy's next doctor's appointment he released her for light duty and within a week she was back at work. She hated desk duty but it was better than sitting at home. Sam was back on the street and their life together had returned to normal. They had also started planning their wedding. She was surprised at how involved Sam wanted to be in the planning. They both agreed they wanted it to be simple, their families and closest friends.

Location was their next obstacle. Sam surprised her again with a request. "I want to marry you on a beach." Andy's mouth dropped open. He showed her some pictures. "I really like this place, Bluffer's Park." Seeing her expression, "McNally, why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I… It's…" He gave her the _spit it out_ look. "I just didn't think you'd want to be this involved, much less want to pick the spot."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know I'm not the best at this stuff sometimes but I want it to be perfect. It's our wedding day and as far as I'm concerned I'm only doing this once."

She was surprised again. "I know what a hopeless romantic you are Sam Swarek. I like Bluffer's Park. I wouldn't care if we got married at City Hall."

He gave her a _yeah right _look. "Andy McNally, I wouldn't do that to you. I'll go anywhere you want. I just want to marry you."

She smiled his favorite smile. "Our friends will never forgive us if we elope. Bluffer's Park sounds good to me. We could have a bonfire and have someone grill for us. I think that would be perfect, romantic, and just our style."

He thought it over and agreed. "A beach wedding and a bonfire reception is just our style. Now we just have to pick a date."

She thought for a moment. "How about next August?" Looking at the calendar. "That gives us a little over a year to make sure everything is planned."

He shook his head. "You and your planning. Why do we have to wait? How long will it take to plan a beach wedding?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. What exactly would we need?"

Sam thought. "I don't know. A preacher would be the most important part. If we're going to cookout we'll need a way to but Jerry, Oliver, and I can take care of that with a pit. Flowers, we'll need flowers." He found a phone book and started calling florists to see how much time they would need to get the order they wanted. "They'll need at least two weeks. What kind of flowers would you want?"

She hadn't thought this far. "I don't know. I thought I'd have more time to plan." She looked upset.

He felt bad. He had thought she would be excited that he wanted to do it sooner. "I'm sorry McNally. There's no rush." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. He took her hand. "Take all the time you need."

His mood was quiet for the rest of the night. All the happiness and excitement gone from his eyes and it was her fault. He put on a good face the next morning as they got ready for work. The ride in was really quiet and she was feeling sick to her stomach. All she could think was _what if he's changed his mind. _Traci was waiting for her when they arrived. Sam kissed her and went to the locker room with only a nod to Traci.

She looked at Andy and threw her hands up, "What did you do McNally?"

Andy drug Traci into the locker room before she told her about the night before. "Traci, I need your help."

She shook her head at her best friend, exasperated. "I swear Andy McNally! Do you know how hard it was for him to do all of this?" She sighed and shook her head again. "Of course I'll help you but I can't do it alone." Andy was relieved that Traci would be helping. "I'll let you know by end of shift. We have to get to parade now or Sam won't be the only upset man in your life." Andy simply nodded and followed her best friend out.

Jerry and Oliver could see something was wrong with Sam during parade but of course it wasn't the time or the place. Sam walked out and went straight to the coffee station, firmly planting himself among 6 other officers. It was his way of letting them know he didn't want to talk. They looked around for Andy but instead caught Traci trying to get their attention. They followed her to an interview room.

Before she could close the door good Oliver blurted out, "What's she done this time?"

Traci relayed the events from the night before. Jerry shook his head. "I swear! I know she's your best friend but I really wonder sometimes."

Oliver was next, being nicer than Jerry, "What can we do?"

Traci, "I told Andy I would have an answer for her after shift. Ok. This is what we're going to do. Oliver, you're in charge of finding a priest and getting the beverages. Jerry, the food and finding out if we have to do anything to have the wedding at Bluffer's Park."

Jerry didn't look impressed. "Why there?"

Traci shrugged and said, "He wants to marry her on the beach and picked that one. I'll take care of the flowers, the invitations, and taking Andy to get a dress tomorrow."

Oliver looked like a man with a purpose. "Ok. When are we trying to have this wedding?"

Traci thought for a few minutes. "Tomorrow night."

The guys practically yelled, "What? Are you kidding?"

Jerry, "Trace. You know I love you, but there is NO WAY we'll be able to pull this off in a day!"

Oliver patted his shoulder and then pointed to Sam. "Brother, do you _really_ want to deal with Swarek like that for more than a day or two?"

Jerry thought for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "Jesus! I'm really going to have a talk with her when this is over with. How the HELL are we going to pull this off?"

Traci, "We'll have to get the others to help. That's the only way. I'll take Andy after work to get her dress and their wedding bands. You guys are going to have to distract Sam and figure out how to get him there tomorrow in a suit."

Oliver laughed, "I'm good but I can't pull of a miracle like that." Traci looked at them pleadingly. "Ok. Ok. We'll figure out something." They parted ways and did what they could to arrange things. Zoe was able to secure a priest, although she was totally blown away.

Traci took Andy to get her dress and the rings. When Andy got home Sam was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She had told him that she was having dinner with Traci and would be late. She sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. This Sam was killing her but all would be repaired tomorrow night. All of their friends knew and were helping with arrangements.

At a commercial he leaned over and kissed her. "Did you enjoy dinner with Traci?"

She shrugged. "It was nice but I missed you. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" It was a test to see if Oliver and Jerry had done their part.

He frowned. "I can't. Jerry and Ollie asked me to help them move a sofa or something. I don't know why it takes all 3 of us. Maybe we can go out after if it isn't too late."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure." She was off the next day and was home when Sarah arrived. Traci had taken a day and the three of them put everything together. They went to Bluffer's Park and instructed the guys on how to set up the archway. They arranged the flowers while Dov, Chris and Liam dug the pit for the food. Liam volunteered to cook the food for them. Everything and everyone was ready by 6:00. Jerry and Oliver were supposed to bring Sam at 7:00.

Sam wasn't in the mood to do anything but go home after work. Things hadn't been wonderful with Andy since the whole wedding discussion. He'd made up his mind to get it together and be in a better mood for her.

As he was putting his bag up Jerry called him. He considered not answering but he did anyway. "Hey man! I just got home. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Jerry sounded a little nervous or excited. He couldn't figure out what but he didn't sound right. "Hey Sammy, there's been a slight change of plans."

Sam groaned. "Like what kind of change?"

Jerry took a deep breath. With Oliver's encouragement he said, "Well, Ollie and I have a surprise fo r you. We need you to put on a suit and we'll be there in 15 minutes."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jerry, man you know I don't like surprises and I'm really otin the mood to go anywhere."

Oliver took the phone and put his best dad voice on. "Listen up brother. You've been driving us nuts for three days with your attitude. Put on a suit and be ready in 15 minutes. It's not a request." And he hung up. Sam just stood there looking at his phone. Jerry he could guilt out of anything but Oliver was a father of 3 girls. No guilting there. He shook his head and went upstairs to get dressed. All he could think was this better be good.

When Jerry and Oliver arrived they took him by surprise. He was in handcuffs and a blindfold before he knew what was going on. He cursed them the whole drive. They arrived at the beach and unloaded their package. Sam could see lights or something flashing. He really couldn't make out anything. The next thing he knew he was being led across sand.

Sam was getting even more irritat3ed. "Shaw. Barber. What the hell is going on?" He could feel others around. He trusted his friend's but he didn't like this feeling.

Oliver spoke first. "Ok Sammy, you have to promise to not hit either one of us first." Sam nodded. "Handcuffs first." Jerry took them off. Sam seriously considered slugging them until they took the blindfold off. Sam saw a priest and all of his friends standing there, and his sister with her family.

His mouth opened but nothing came out at first. He looked around at the scene, a bon fire, a pit, and an archway. "What's going on?"

Jerry and Oliver pointed behind him. Sam turned to Andy, on her father's arm in a beautiful white linen dress and no shoes. She took his breath away. He looked around at his smiling friends and family. From somewhere music started and Andy's father led her down the aisle. He turned to face her.

Andy's father replaced his own hand with Sam's. "I'm proud to call you son. Take care of my little girl Sam."

All he could do was nod and take Andy's hand. She kissed him. "I love you Sam. I'm sorry about the other night. I'm ready if you still want to." A single tear rolled down his cheek, he took her in his arms and kissed her. He turned them towards the priest and nodded. Within minutes Andy McNally became Mrs. Sam Swarek.

He whispered in her ear. "I can't believe you did all of this in two days. I love you crazy woman." He kissed her cheek.

She held him close and laughed. "You're stuck with crazy lady for life. Are you ready for that?"

He squeezed her and kissed her again. "I was ready the day you tackled me in that alley." They celebrated with their friends that night and a month later took their honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adding new chapters. This one isn't as good but it was getting long so I decided to go ahead and post it. Chapter 7 in the works.**

Sam and Andy had spent two weeks in the Bahamas for their honeymoon. It was the first time she'd seen Sam in anything other than his uniform and jeans and a t-shirt. It was perfect and incredibly romantic. They decided to pay a visit to their friends even though they still had two days before they were due back at work. Frank called them into his office as soon as they walked into the station. "Glad you guys are back. Congratulations again."

They nodded and Sam said, "Thank you. So, what's going on?"

Donovan Boyd knocked on Frank's door as he walked in. Frank looked pleased. "Boyd, I was just about to tell them."

Boyd nodded at Andy and Sam, "McNally. Sammy."

Sam smirked, "It's Swarek."

Boyd looked at him funny. "I can't call you Sammy anymore?"

Sam pointed at Andy, "You can call me Sam all you want. She's Swarek now."

Boyd's mouth hung open for a second. "I guess it'll make this a lot easier then." He held out a hand. "Congratulations you two."

They shook hands with him before Sam said, "Make what a lot easier?"

Frank motioned for the chairs. "Have a seat you guys."

Boyd leaned against the wall next to Frank, "I have an undercover op for you."

Sam shook his head, "No thanks. I don't do them anymore."

Boyd smiled and nodded, "Ok but what if it's for both of you?"

Andy and Sam exchanged glances and she shrugged. Sam raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Boyd smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Sammy, you remember Jaime Brennan?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah but he's not in the life anymore. It's all about the wife, kid and the two car garage."

Boyd picked up a file and handed it to them. "Not anymore. His wife and daughter were killed in a car accident 3 months ago. He's gone off the rails and back to his old life."

Andy read over the file, "So what would we be doing?"

Boyd smiled, "Sam would be posing as a runner. We have a boat at his disposal and Brennan is looking for someone with the connections we could set you up with. You, McN… Andy would be posing as his wife, the book keeper of the business."

Andy spoke again, "What are we trying to get him for?"

Frank had been quiet until now. "He was once one of the biggest drug runners in Toronto. He's been reaching out to his old contacts. He could be up and running again within weeks. We want to get you guys in there immediately."

Sam ran his hand across his face, "Don, we just got back from our honeymoon." He shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at Andy and she shrugged. "Can we think about it?"

Boyd nodded, "Sure man. I need to know within the next 48 hours. Take the files home so McN…Andy, sorry, can read up on them and let me know."

Sam and Andy stood up and shook hands with him, "Thanks. We'll let you know." They had intended to see their friends but with this decision looming they left. If they took the UC job they'd have to leave immediately and wouldn't be able to tell anyone. It was a quiet ride home. Andy knew Sam had missed doing UC even if he wouldn't admit it and she could see he was excited about this. They ordered take out and watched TV while she looked over the files.

There was a time when he would've jumped at the chance for this UC job. His life was different now and he didn't really care. He was happy, crazy happy living his life with Andy. "Brennan is a pretty rough character. He's wanted for 6 murders."

She flipped through the crime scene photos as he talked. "Yeah, I can see that." He was running his fingers up and down her legs. "Sam?" He looked over at her. "What are you thinking about right now?"

He smiled devilishly, "I was thinking about how much I would _love _to spend the next lifetime in bed with my wife." He pulled her in for a kiss and brushed the tip of his nose across hers. "I know I don't have to ask what you're thinking about." He tapped the file.

She smiled back. "It's not the _only_ thing I'm thinking about. I'm pretty excited about your idea." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What do you think about this though?"

He shrugged, "I'm _not _thinking about it."

Andy sighed, "Sam, I know you miss undercover."

He smiled at her and caressed her face. "I really don't. I love you and I love our life together and the life we're going to have. I don't need anything else."

She looked at him surprised, "Really Sam? I mean, you spent all that time before _us_ doing undercover."

He turned so his body was facing her, "I mean it Andy. All I want and need is our life and working the streets of 15 with you. But I can tell you want to do this." She nodded. "With my experience and well sweetheart you just have it _all,_" he growled, "we could do this and do it well."

She smacked his arm. "Sam! Seriously, you don't care about UC anymore?"

He smiled devilishly, "Sweetheart, the only undercover op I want to be involved in is with you, up in our bed."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear Swarek; didn't you get enough of that on our honeymoon?"

He laughed and then pulled her over into his lap, whispering in her ear, "Darling, when it comes to _you _there is _no such thing_ as enough." He trailed kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. She leaned back to expose her neck for him and sighed as he grazed his teeth across her collar bone.

The next morning they set up a meeting with Boyd and Frank. Frank suggested that they arrive before their friends so there wouldn't be any questions.

Boyd was smiling ear to ear when they walked in. "McN…Swarek." He tilted his head. "You know it's going to take me a while to get use to this. I'm just going to go with McSwarek. What's the news?"

Andy had never really liked Boyd but he seemed to be a lot calmer. "We're in." She thought Boyd was going to jump up and down.

He smiled, "Excellent. I know we haven't exactly been each other's favorite Mc...Swarek and I apologize for being an ass. Jerry told me he was the one that really burned Sammy." Andy and Sam looked at him, absolutely stunned. He held up a hand. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I was impressed with the Landry/Bergen sting and look forward to doing this."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. "Ok. So when so when do we go in?"

Boyd sat down across from them. "Tonight, if you're ready. I've already got somebody set up to do the introduction."

Sam nodded. He was use to the late night exits. "We've just got to go get some clothes and we're ready."

Boyd nodded. "Great. You know the drill. I know you have to call Sarah and Mr. McNally but no one else can know what you're doing." Sam nodded and Andy frowned. It was the first time she had realized that they wouldn't get to see their friends before they left.

Sam saw her frown and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure Frank will take care of things for us sweetheart."

Frank nodded. "Absolutely and although I hate that I'm losing two of my best coppers for an indefinite time, it's for a good cause and everyone will understand." He saw Boyd looking at him. "I won't be telling them the details but they're smart and will figure it out."

Boyd nodded. "Ok. You guys meet me at Ray's at 7:30 and we'll get this started."

Andy and Sam shook hands with Frank and Boyd and left before they were caught by the gang coming on shift. They picked up a pizza on the way home since there wasn't any food and no need to buy any. Sam put his truck in storage and locked it up. They spent the rest of the day wrapping up things and packing. Sam called Sarah and wasn't surprised when she was unhappy with the news.

Sarah, "Now I have twice the people to worry about. Do you guys really have to do this?"

Sam sighed. He went through this with her every time. "Sis, it's important. He's the worst kind of guy. Don't worry we've got the best back up in the world."

She chuckled. Andy had turned her brother into a different man. "Each other?"

Sam chuckled, "Exactly. I can't think of anyone better."

She sighed, "I'm not sure what she's done to you but tell her thank you. You guys be careful and I love both of you."

Sam passed on Sarah's words and they hung up. Truth was, now he was getting a little excited. Not because of the job but because he was working with Andy. He knew once they got back their partnership would be broken up.

Andy hadn't realized how hard this was going to be until she talked to her dad and started packing. She couldn't take anything with her from her life. Sam found her sitting on their bed. He brushed her hair away from her neck and lightly kissed her. "Are you ok?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him. He could read her better than anyone so she shook her head. "Sam, we've been gone for two weeks and we can't even see or talk to anyone before we leave. I didn't think it would be this hard."

He kissed her cheek. "I know sweetheart. Now you know how I would feel if I had to leave you. But it would be much worse than not seeing Oliver's ugly mug, or missing Epstein's frequent hangover's, OR Peck's cheery attitude."

Andy was laughing now. "You're so mean." She leaned into him. "I just hope they won't be too mad."

He wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair. "They will be but they'll forgive us when we come back."

She half smiled, "It's getting close to time."

Sam nodded, "Yep. We could leave a little early and have a bite before we leave. We won't be able to go there for a while." It was a favorite spot for the coppers of 15.

She sighed, "I'd like that." He pulled her up off the bed, grabbed their bags, and called a taxi. Twenty minutes later they said goodbye to their home and climbed in the cab. Andy needed comfort food so she ordered pancakes and bacon.

Sam shook his head and laughed. "I think I'll only ever have to worry about you leaving me for a pancake master."

Andy smiled, "Sammy, you make the best ones. You don't have anything to worry about."

He squeezed her hand, "We still have time to back out of this."

She shook her head. "No. Once we get there I'll be ok." She looked down at her plate and poked at her pancakes. "I'm a little nervous."

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I know. If it makes you feel any better I am too."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Sam Swarek nervous, I find that hard to believe."

He chuckled. "That's right; you think I'm some kind of undercover bad ass."

She smiled shyly, "There _are _some covers you're pretty bad ass under."

He shook his head and smiled, "Being nervous is sign of being smart. He's a dangerous guy and we've got to be careful."

She sighed, "I know."

Boyd was on time. He gave them new cell phones and keys to their new apartment, car, and boat. "No contact outside of the team. If you think things are going sideways contact me and we'll pull you out. Your new I.D.'s are J.D. and Candace Mason. It would take a freakin magician to find out who you really are but still be careful. The most important thing is _never under any circumstances spilt up._" They both nodded. "Ok then, let's get you in there."

They were six months into the operation now. Brennan had brought them into his circle pretty early on and the Intel gathering was going really well.

Sam woke up to an empty bed again. He could hear her in the bathroom again. She'd been sick several mornings this last week or so but refused to go to the doctor.

He went to the kitchen and got her a glass of ginger ale. He came back and knocked lightly on the. "You ok sweetheart?"

He heard the water run for a minute. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah. I'm ok. I'll be out in a minute."

He leaned his head against the door. "Ok. I got you some ginger ale." She opened the door and he took her in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest. "Andy, you really need to go to the doctor."

She sighed, "I'll be fine Sam. I'm sure it's just a bug."

He leaned back and looked at her, "But what if it isn't? You been sick off and for almost two weeks now."

She let him lead her to the bed. "If I'm not better in a couple of days then I'll go. I promise."

He sighed, temporarily giving up. "Ok. Is there anything I can do?"

She pulled him closer. "Can we just lay here for a while?"

He slid back on the bed pulling her with him. "Anything you want." He laid down and she tucked herself into him. He kissed her head and rubbed circles around her stomach. She fell back asleep for a while. He hoped it would help her. He slid his arm out from under and went to the kitchen. He made a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup. The broth and salt would help settle her stomach. They had a meeting with Brennan that night and he needed her better. Once the soup was ready he woke her up.

She woke up to Sam kissing her cheek and brushing back her hair. "Hey sleepy head! How are you feeling?"

He watched as she stretched her beautiful body out. "I'm feeling ok. What smells so good?"

He smiled, "I made my girl some chicken noodle soup."

She loved it when he called her that. Anyone else would've gotten punched but the way he said it made a world of difference. "I definitely think I could eat some of that."

He moved the tray table over. "I guess it's good that I brought you some then."

She shook her head. He had a bowl of soup, a glass of ginger ale and a little cup with a daisy in it on the tray. Daisies are her favorite. "You're too good to me Swarek." She slowly ate then soup, trying to make sure it would stay down. "Sammy! This is really good."

He ran a hand up and down her leg. "You haven't eaten much in the last couple of days. This should help settle your stomach. We've got a meeting with Brennan tonight." She nodded. "Do you think you'll be up to it?"

Andy nodded, "I'll be fine. A shower and fresh clothes and I'll be like new."

He smiled devilishly, "Would you need a hand with that shower?"

She giggled, "Maybe. You know II have a hard time scrubbing my back."

He nodded seriously, "Oh. Yeah. Well it's my duty as your husband to assist you in any way."

They couldn't keep a straight face any longer. She finished up her soup and they showered together. Andy spent the rest of the day relaxing. Their meeting with Brennan was at 8:00 at his house. Jamie answered the door, "Come on in you guys. Glad you could make it."

Sam and Andy instantly noticed that he was extremely drunk. Sam spoke, "Hey boss. Everything ok?"

He staggered a little as he waved them inside. "Sure. Sure. Come on in."

Sam pulled Andy close and made like he was kissing her. "You need to leave. I don't like this." She shook her head. "Andy, I'm serious. If this gets sideways I want you out of here and calling Boyd."

She leaned over and nuzzled him, "This could be the night we need to get out of here. Let's just see what happens."

Jamie was smiling at them, "You can tell you guys are really in love. J.D. , you've got a good woman there. Don't screw it up. If she ever wants out of the life, get out. Run as fast as you can."

They followed him into the living room. Sam had an uneasy feeling about tonight. He was glad to feel Andy's hand twitching a little. "Don't worry boss, I know how lucky I am." He pulled Andy in for a kiss. "Whatever my girl wants, she gets."

Brennan paced for a few minutes, as if he'd forgotten he had guests. "That's what I did for my Maggie and Gracie." Andy could see it now. He was grieving. No matter how bad of a man he was, he had lost his wife and daughter. "I gave up everything for them and they were taken away anyway."

All Sam could think was they didn't deserve what happened to them but it was only a matter time before his life caught up to them. "You ok boss?"

Brennan shook his head. "I found the last piece of the puzzle today."

Sam instinctively pulled Andy behind him. "What's that boss?"

Brennan looked up and Sam was unnerved by the look on his face. "I found out who is responsible for the death of my girls."

As far as Sam knew it was an accident but Brennan seemed to feel differently. "I thought it was a car accident boss."

Brennan laughed, "Yeah. That's what they _want _you to believe. See, back in the day when I was going strong I had a few cops on my payroll. One in particular and when I left the life he tried to threaten _me, me_ of all people." He let out a scary laugh. "He screwed with the wrong man. He had my wife and daughter killed because he missed the money I made him."

Sam felt Andy go stiff and he had to fight back the bile rising in his throat. "How do you know it was him?"

Brennan paced some more. "I know because I found the guy he hired to make it look like an accident. And believe me, the things I did to him would make anyone tell the truth."

Sam knew this was the moment. "What are you going to do?"

Brennan ran his hands across his face. "You have contacts. I need you to have him brought to me, tomorrow, at the pier."

Sam's heart thudded. He knew he had to play this right. "Ok. His name?"

Brennan practically growled when he said, "Derrick Bibby. He's a detective. "

Andy nearly fainted. She'd had her own run in with Derrick Bibby. Sam didn't like the bastard but he wouldn't let him die. He nodded. "Yeah. Ok. I know someone that can take care of that. Just let me make the call." Brennan nodded and Sam pulled out his phone. He called Boyd.

When he heard his phone ring he bolted out of bed. It was Sam and Andy. "Yeah?"

Sam had learned the codes many years ago. "Hey brother got a job for you."

Boyd turned on the recorder. "Yeah? What's that?"

Sam paced back and forth. "I got a rat of the blue variety that needs to be dealt with."

Jamie stepped closer, "The price is not a problem. I just need him delivered. I'll take care of the rest."

Boyd almost puked. Brennan was setting up a hit on a cop. "Name?"

Sam put as much disgust as could behind it. "Detective Derrick Bibby."

Boyd nearly dropped his phone. His team had been watching Bibby for a while. He was just careful enough. They were going to have to make a deal with him now. "When and where?"

Sam kept his cool. "Tomorrow night, 9 p.m. at the pier."

Boyd was frantic now. He would have to move quickly. "Done."

Sam hung up and nodded to Brennan. Jamie nodded and smiled. "Thank you. You guys can head on home. I'll see you at the pier tomorrow night."

They shook hands and Sam rushed them out. The ride home was fairly quiet until Andy said, "SAM! Pull over!" He looked at her funny. She had her hand over her mouth. "NOW! PLEASE!"

He pulled over quickly and she jumped out, barely making it to the median before her dinner came up. HE was glad she had her hair up. He knelt beside her and rubbed her back, giving her a few minutes. He handed her napkins and a bottle of water. "You ok?"

She nodded as she swished water around in her mouth and spit it out. "I'm ok. Nerves I guess."

He let out a little laugh. "Ok. How about we get you home before we talk about this?"

She nodded and they got back in the car. That night he did everything he could to talk Andy out of going to the pier the next night. Boyd called with the plans. "Are you guys ready for this?" Sam had him on speaker and as much as he wanted to tell him about Andy he wouldn't betray her like that. If things went by the plan they would home in 2 days, back to their life.

Sam cleared his throat, "Yeah. We're definitely ready. How's this going to happen?"

Boyd explained that once his guy, Greg Harmon, delivered Derrick Bibby and the money changed hands Brennan was going down. They would be arrested too so as to keep them safe. It would be explained to Brennan that they had been tracking Bibby and followed Greg when he took him. Boyd said he would do everything he could to keep Bibby from seeing McSwarek. Sam thought it was funny that he called Andy that. He liked the plan so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**The promo for next week gives me hope about McSwarek. Hope everyone enjoys!**

The next morning Sam woke up with Andy in his arms. He was glad she wasn't sick again. Today was going to be hard enough. He always enjoyed waking up before her so he could watch her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. There was almost a glow about her. Maybe it was the pending departure from this assignment. She stirred and nuzzled in closer to him. "You know I hate it when you watch me sleep." She mumbled.

He let out a low rumbled laugh and kissed her nose. "You shouldn't be so cute then." She pinched him lightly. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled up at him. "Not bad so far, I might even be able to eat something."

He smiled, "Gee! I can't _imagine_ what you could possibly want."

She pouted at his teasing and he ran his thumb across her lips. Smiling sheepishly "Pancakes. And bacon." Cuddling closer. "Ooo! And eggs!"

He laughed. "Sweetheart, maybe we should take it easy on the food. You haven't eaten much in the last few days." She poked her lip out again. He shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me." He sighed, "Ok but we're starting slow, pancakes first."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sammy!"

He kissed her head, "Why don't you shower while I cook."

She shook her head. "I want to shower with you." She moved over on top of him and kissed him deeply. How could he tell her no? He picked her up and carried her to the shower.

She was being very playful. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he was still worried about her. "We don't have to…. I want you to feel better first."

She pressed herself against him and nibbled on his ear. She whispered, "I need you Sammy! It's been days."

He growled. It had been _two weeks_. He couldn't take the hunger in her voice; it too closely matched his own. She pulled him down for a kiss and when her tongue darted out and brushed his lip that was all he needed. They made love until the hot water ran out. He held her close, with her legs wrapped around his hips, kissing her deeply. He let out a content sigh, "We're going to have to install a bigger water heater in our house if we're going to do this frequently."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "We better call the plumber then."

They dried off got dressed. Sam cooked them breakfast and she ate like she hadn't had a meal in days. Sam knew he would never fully understand this woman's love or obsession for pancakes but was prepared to spend a lifetime trying.

After breakfast hey sat on the sofa and watched TV before making their appearance at the warehouse at lunch. It had to appear as if everything was the same. Brennan pulled up at the same time they did.

He greeted them with handshakes. "It's a good day today. My girls will finally have justice."

Sam nodded. "I talked to my guy this morning and it's all set. He'll have him here at 9:00 just like you wanted."

Brennan nodded and smiled. "Good." He smacked Sam on the back. "Come on. Let's go make some more money." They spent the rest of the day running stuff around for him on the boat. He made sure they had time to get back for the meet.

Sam watched Andy closely all day. There was definitely something different about her but he just couldn't figure out what. It was driving him crazy. As they pulled up to the dock he pulled her close. "You stay next to me. I don't care what happens, ok?" She nodded. "Put up a good show but don't get yourself hurt when they arrest us." She nodded again, knowing it would be the difference between life and death.

They stood in the middle of the warehouse as Greg Harmon drug Derrick Bibby in, tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He was dropped on the floor in front of Brennan. Jamie kicked him hard in the ribs. Andy squeezed Sam's hand tightly. Brennan passed the money to Harmon, who dropped the bag on the floor and pulled the blind fold off Bibby. Sam was so glad that Harmon was a cop too because this could go badly very quickly.

Brennan knelt in front of Bibby, whose eyes were wide with fear. "Been a _long_ time Derrick. How's it going?"

Bibby's eyes narrowed and he began cursing Brennan through the gag. "I'm not scared of you." He mumbled.

Brennan laughed and pulled out his gun. "You should be. You had my sweet innocent wife and daughter killed. How long did you think you could run before I caught you?" Derrick mumbled something else. "Normally I would take great pleasure in killing you but not today. Don't think it isn't going to be painful. You know I do torture really well, just look at the six bodies the cops think they have on me. I do regret the single mom but I had no choice on that one." Sam couldn't believe his ears, was Brennan really giving them everything they needed? He kept Andy to the side and behind him. There was no way Bibby could see them. Brennan stood up and held the gun to Bibby's head. "I'll see you in hell."

Thankfully before he could pull the trigger the rescue team came busting in. "Police! Everybody on the ground, hands behind your head! Now!" Sam and Andy hit the ground and Brennan considered putting up a fight but put the gun down and dropped to his knees. Everyone was roughed around a little as they were cuffed and drug out to squad cars. Boyd and Harmon made sure Andy and Sam were put in their car. Nothing was said on the way to the Guns and Gangs office.

They spent several hours debriefing. After they went to their cover apartment and got their things Boyd dropped them at their house. Both were so tired they just fell into bed and slept until the next evening.

Sam called Frank. "We're ready to come back to work."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He'd heard about the extraction but wouldn't believe they were ok until he heard their voices. "You guys should take another day."

Sam sighed, "Frank, we're both going crazy here. We just want to put the blues back on and see everyone."

Frank chuckled, thinking _never have I had two more dedicated officers_, "Ok. How about you guys come to the Penny tonight and we'll talk?"

Sam and Andy couldn't think of anything else they'd rather do. She smiled and nodded excitedly. "We'll be there."

Frank laughed, "Good. I can't wait to see their faces. See you guys soon."

They showered and an hour later were headed to the Penny to see their friends. Andy was squirming as they pulled into the lot. Sam gently squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok sweetheart."

She poked her lip out. "They're going to be mad."

He laughed, "McSwarek, it's been 6 months. I'm sure they're over it now." They sat for a minute. "We could go back home and just see them tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No. I want to see them tonight."

He nodded. "Good because I really wanted a beer and we don't have any at home." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sam came around and opened her door, helping her out. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked inside. He found himself really excited to be back here in his life with her. He opened the door and escorted her in.

A few people turned around but didn't really register it was them. Sam scanned the room and saw their friends standing around the rookie table. Jerry was the first to see them and a huge smile broke out on his face. Everyone else followed his line of sight and saw them, smiling as big as Jerry. Sam led them over to the table. Andy was immediately suffocated by Traci, Dov, and Chris. Oliver and Jerry hugged Sam pretty tightly, Oliver not forgetting to smack him in the head. Jerry and Oliver had hugs for Andy as well.

They spent a few minutes catching up. Sam went to the bar with the guys. Jerry ordered shots of scotch. "We've missed you brother. I don't think we've had much of this since you left. Just didn't seem right."

Sam chuckled. "Thanks Jer, even though I know you're lying."

Oliver had his arm propped on his buddy's shoulder. "Brother, I'm glad you guys are back. I can't ride with Epstein anymore." Shaking his head, he points to Andy. "You guys look great. Andy's almost glowing."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she was sick for a couple of weeks but she seems to be doing better now. We just want to get back to work. Hey, thanks for not being too mad about things."

Jerry patted him on the back. "Sammy, we're kind of use to you disappearing. McNally on the other hand, I thought I was going to have to tie Traci to a desk. She didn't handle it very well."

Sam laughed. "She won't have to worry about it happening again. It was a one-time deal."

They spent a few more minutes talking and then went back to the table. Sam noticed Andy hadn't touched her beer. He leaned in and whispered, "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I just can't take the smell of it."

Sam rubbed her back. "I'll get you some ginger ale." He came back a few minutes later and took her beer.

Traci had been watching her friend all night. "Andy, are you ok? You never drink ginger ale."

She smiled, "Yep. I've just been sick and my stomach isn't quite back to normal yet. I'll be ok."

Sam sighed. "I'm sure it doesn't surprise anyone that she won't go to the doctor." They all shook their heads. "Sweetheart, I really think you need to go."

Frank put on his Staff Sgt voice and said,"Mc…Swa…Andy! Don't make me place you on leave. Go to the doctor so we can get you back on the street."

She sat up straight and sighed. "Oh! Alright! I'll go tomorrow." Sam winked a thank you at Frank and they enjoyed the rest of their night. It was nice to hang out with everyone. After a couple of hours they said their goodbye's and said they would see everyone at work the next night. They had the best night's sleep in months. Sam woke up early as usual and watched Andy sleep. He was more than a little worried about her now. She's been sick for too long.

She woke up an hour later and he made them breakfast. "I'm going to the store in a little while do you need anything?"

She thought about it for a minute and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so."

He rubbed her hand. "I'll just look around the bathroom and see what we need. I'm tired of take out so I thought I'd get some stuff to grill."

She smiled at the thought of Sam grilling, "Sounds good to me. Maybe we could have everyone over on our next day off."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I'd like that." He scooted Andy into the living room and cleaned up the kitchen. She was getting frustrated because he wouldn't let her do anything.

She threw her hands in her lap in frustration. "Sam! I'm sick not broken. I can help with things."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. Shoot me if I like taking care of you."

Now she felt bad. "I'm sorry. You know I don't do this very well." He laughed as in that was an understatement and she gave him a dirty look. He broke out the dimples and she waved him off. "I'll call the doctor as soon as they open."

Sam nodded, "Thank you. I'm going to go ahead and go to the store so I can drive you."

She pulled him closer over the couch and kissed him. "Ok."

Sam ran upstairs and checked the bathroom. As he was looking through their cabinets something in Andy's side caught his eye. The small blue box he bought three months ago. Usually she could go through a box in two months. He picked it up and looked inside. There was still a half a box of tampons. He stood staring for a few minutes and then his knees buckled. _Oh! My God! That explains everything! She's glowing, morning sickness, food cravings. Holy hell! _A huge grin spread across his face. It was so big his jaw was hurting. And then it hit him. _She doesn't know. She's going to freak._ He was still smiling. Then he heard her calling for him.

_He has been gone forever._ "Sam! You ok up there?"

It took him a second to get it together. "I'm fine! On my way down!" He put the smile away and headed downstairs. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back in a little bit. Call me if you can think of anything."

She could tell something was going on with him but she didn't say anything. "Ok. Be careful, see you soon." He took a step away and then turned back, leaning over the sofa and kissing her deeply. When he pulled back she could see his eyes radiating happiness. "Sam, are you ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Great." Kissing her again. "I love you. Be back soon." And he was out the door.

She mumbled after him, "I love you too." And shook her head.

He couldn't remember the drive to the store. He walked in and just stood there looking around, in total awe. Andy's pregnant, that _has_ to be it. How was he going to convince her that it was a good thing? He knew she was going to freak out. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but he was fairly sure he'd seen a few strange looks from people.

Oliver had walked into the grocery store saying a few choice words about having to go get milk so damn early when he could've gotten it last night. He was so preoccupied that he practically knocked Sam over. "Sammy brother, what are you doing just standing in the middle of everything?" Sam didn't acknowledge him. He was just staring off with a ridiculous grin on his face. Ollie waved his hand in front of him and still nothing. "Sam! Swarek! Hello? Anybody there?" He smacked him in the back of the head. "Brother! Snap the hell out of it!"

Sam finally registers Oliver and rubs the back of his head. "That wasn't necessary."

Oliver shook his head, "Oh! Really? Because I'm pretty sure I called your name a few times not to mention that I damn near knocked you over. What the hell has gotten into you? Why are you smiling like that?"

Sam scowled, "I'm not smiling like anything."

Oliver huffed, "I've known you for 15 years."

Sam let the smile take over again. "Oliver…I…I think…" Oliver reached back to smack him again. Sam whispered. "I think Andy's pregnant." Oliver stopped in mid swing and stood there with his mouth open. "You said it yourself, she's glowing. Brennan said it too. She's throwing up in the morning, eating like crazy."

Oliver whispered, "Holy crap Sammy!' and he slapped him on the back. Louder this time he said, "That's amazing! I FINALLY get to be Uncle Ollie!'

Sam held up a hand. "Shut up! We don't know for sure. _She _hasn't even realized it yet."

Oliver looked confused. "How did you figure it out then?" Sam explained about searching their cabinets before his shopping trip. Oliver was smiling, "I hate to break it to you buddy but that's a pretty sure sign. Are you excited?"

Sam smiled, "Are you kidding? The only thing better than this was Andy marrying me."

Oliver led Sam to the aisle with the tests. "Get one and find out."

Sam took it. "She's going to the doctor later."

Oliver nodded, "Ok but you really need to do this at home. She's going to freak and you want to get that out of the way. Trust me." Sam nodded and he took the box. "Screw the groceries brother. Go home and find out."

Sam smiled and went to check out. He thanked Oliver before he left and made him promise to keep it quiet. When he got home he took a deep breath before going inside. Andy wasn't on the couch. "Andy?"

She answered from their room. "Up here." He bound up the stairs and walked into their room where she was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. "Hey! That was fast."

He sat down behind her and took over brushing. "Yeah. I didn't get groceries." He could see her in the mirror looking at him funny.

Her brow furrowed, "Sam, what's going on with you? You were acting funny when you left and now you're saying you didn't even get the groceries."

He took a deep breath. "Andy, I think I know why you haven't been feeling well."

She perked up, "Does mean I don't have to go to the doctor?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No. This means you have to go now more than ever."

She looked confused. "I don't understand."

He swallowed around the happy lump in his throat. "I'm going to give you something. I want you to try not to freak out ok?"

He could see the panic set in already. He pulled the test out of his back pocket and laid it in her hand. She looked down and looked back up at him. She began to frantically shake her head. "No. No. NO! Sam!"

He took her by the shoulders. "Andy! It's ok. Just breathe."

She took a few panicked breaths and whispered, "It can't be _this_. It _has_ to be something else."

Sam shook his head, "It explains everything sweetheart." He caressed her cheek. "Your glow, the throwing up, sleeping, eating like a teenage boy, the smells."

She started crying. "I'm just figuring out how to be a wife Sam, now a mother? How can I do that?"

He knew why she was scared. They'd both been dealt a crappy hand in the parent department. "Andy, I know you're scared. So am I. I _never _thought I'd be a father, that I'd always just be Uncle Sammy, until I met you. Before I knew it you made me want it all. We _will_ be better than our parents Andy. We'll be there _every day_, tell them we love them _every day._ Take vacations and go to every school event. Teach them to pick a lock and how to properly handcuff someone. I'll teach them how to build things and cook and you'll teach them how to be the most loving, caring and compassionate person on the planet. We'll have long nights where we lose sleep and we're crying _with _the baby, drive each other crazy, and be mad, sad, glad, proud and happy. We'll be a family and love each other. _We will be better than our parents. _I promise."

Andy was full on crying now. "Oh! Sam!" She kissed him. "We _will_ be better." How could she be so scared with Sam by her side? "I never thought I'd have all of this either. Are you really happy?"

He nodded and kissed her passionately. "I'm the happiest man in the world."

She held up the test. "Should we do it or just wait for the doctor?"

Sam grinned, "Let's do it." Five minutes later the word _pregnant_ appeared on the screen. Sam took her in his arms and kissed her like never before. They lay on their bed until it was time to go to her doctor. She set the appointment close to time for shift to start so they grabbed their bags on the way out. Even though Sam was so certain of how wonderful life was going to be, Andy was terrified. The doctor's visit proved that the test was right. They even got to see the baby. "You're about 10 weeks along, in your first trimester. We'll have you come back in two weeks to hear the heartbeat and you'll be able to see the sex of the baby."

Sam was holding Andy's hand and when he saw the baby the tears started rolling down his cheek. He kissed her hand and said, "I love you so much."

All of Andy's fears seemed to fade at seeing how happy Sam was. She knew that no matter how scared she was that he would help her through it. They got pictures to show their friends and went to work. He helped her out of the truck and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too. " and they kissed. They changed for parade and herded their friends into the parade room before everyone else.

Traci spoke first, "What's going on you guys? You _better_ not be going under cover again."

Sam was standing with his arm around Andy's waist. He slid his hand to her stomach. "The Swarek family won't be going anywhere anymore." It took it a minute for everyone to realize what he meant, except Oliver who was smiling from ear to ear.

He hugged both of them, "I finally get to be Uncle Ollie. Congratulations you two."

Traci squealed and jumped up and down. Everyone was happy for them. Andy was put on desk duty and Sam was partnered with Collins. She still freaked out from time to time but Traci was there to keep her calm and Sam was amazing. It didn't matter when or what she wanted he got it for her; he rubbed her feet when they were swollen, her back when it hurt and her belly while he talked to the baby. At first they weren't sure they wanted to know the sex but it was driving Andy crazy trying to decide how to decorate the nursery.

Sam, with the help of Collins and Shaw, turned the spare bedroom into a beautiful nursery for their son. They'd made a short list of names and of course Oliver suggested that the baby be named after him but they politely told him no. Andy was curled up next to Sam one night and said, "I know what I want to name our son."

Sam pulled back and looked at her questioningly, "Really? What?"

She kissed he cheek and said, "Samuel Ian Swarek." Sam choked back a breath and shook his head. "Yes. I want his first name to be the same as his father's. You picked out Ian and I want Samuel.''

He kissed her and shook his head again. "Are you sure?" His fears were evident on his face now.

Andy caressed his face, "Absolutely sure." He nodded.

Three months later Sam was out on patrol with Collins cuffing a guy for a domestic when he got the call. It was a number at the station. "Swarek?"

It was Traci, "It's time Sam." He almost dropped the phone. "Her water broke a while ago but she wouldn't let me call you until now."

He broke out in a smile that was just like his girl. "Ok. I'm on my way." He shoved the guy into the back and yelled at Nick. "We gotta go rook. I'm about to be a dad and you're about to be an uncle!" Ten hours and a lot of screaming from Andy later they welcomed Samuel Ian Swarek into the 15 division family.


	8. Chapter 8

**So much has changed in 5 years. She's a Training Officer at 15th division now, Sam is a detective in Guns and Gangs with Donovan Boyd, Traci is a full-fledged Homicide detective working with Jerry, Dov moved on to ETF with Sue, Chris and Nick are T.O.'s as well and Gail took a job at headquarters with her parents. Frank is still their Staff Sergeant and Noelle and Oliver were Sergeant's in 15. Although their personal and professional lives have changed so much they still meet at the Penny a few days a week.**

Andy sits at the kitchen table watching the best part of her life now, her guys eating breakfast. Their son had developed a love for pancakes just like hers. She smiled as she watched Sam help Ian cut his up. "Can you believe he's going to be five next weekend?"

Sam kisses the top of his son's head. "I know. He's growing so fast. What are we going to do to celebrate?"

She shrugged. "I thought we could just have a cookout, invite the gang over."

Sam nodded, "It would be great to see everyone."

Ian finished his juice and holds his cup up to his dad, "Juice pwease daddy."

Sam smiled. "Ok buddy. Why don't you sit with Mommy while Daddy gets you some more?" His handsome little boy climbed over in his mom's lap.

Andy kissed the top of his head while he kept eating. "I love you buddy."

He looked up at her with her chocolate eyes and Sam's dimples. "I wuv you too Mommy." And he kissed her cheek. She thinks back to the day she found out she was pregnant. If she had known she was going to love him this much and be this happy she would've handle things a lot better.

Sam stood, watching his family from the kitchen. He never knew he could love two people as much as loved them. He walked back in and gave Ian his juice, ruffling his hair and kissing Andy lightly on the lips.

Ian looked up at him. "Daddy why you always kiss mommy?"

Sam chuckled. "Because I love her buddy and when you love somebody you do that."

He smiled; he could see the wheels turning in his son's head. These were the moments he looked so much like Andy. "You wuv me." A statement not a question.

Sam smiled, "With all of my heart buddy, you and Mommy." Ian nodded and continued to eat breakfast. Sam and Andy just shook their heads at their little boy.

Andy bounced him on her knee while she and Sam talked. "Are you still taking him to work with you today?"

Sam nodded, "Yep. I should only be there a few hours. Zoe said she'd come get him if it turns into longer."

Andy sighed, "I really miss spending time with him."

Sam reached across the table and took her hand. "I've got this case wrapped up; we don't have anything major right now. We could take some time and go to the beach before he starts school."

She lit up, "That would be great. Maybe we could get Zoe and Oliver to go too?"

Sam nodded. "Ok. Why don't you talk to him about it today?" She nodded excitedly. _She's so beautiful._

Sam cleaned up the dishes and grabbed their bags. "Hey buddy! You ready to take Mommy to work?"

Ian jumped up and down. "YAY!" He loved going to the station to see everyone. Andy and Sam laughed. Ian climbed on Sam's back and he carried him out to the truck. Andy buckled him in while Sam put their bags in the truck. He watched his family and it made his heart swell. He never knew he could be this happy.

Andy had a new set of rookies starting today. Sam could see she was excited. "Can't wait to get there can you?"

She smiled, "You know it's always my favorite day."

He nodded, "I know." This was her second round of rookies since she became a T.O. She was, not to his surprise, a great training officer. They pulled into the lot a few minutes later. The Swarek family walked across the parking lot into the station. Even though Sam had been gone for a couple of years he was still greeted like he never had left . Oliver caught site of his friends. "Ian!"

He pulls loose from Sam and Andy and runs to Oliver jumping in his arms, "Uncle Ollie!" He hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "I wuv you Uncle Ollie!"

Oliver was never surprised by kids since he had three of his own. He ruffled Ian's hair and said, "I love you too buddy. How are you today?"

He smiled big, "I'm fine. I'm going to work wif Daddy today! I get to see Uncle Don too."

Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was still hard for everyone to get use to Sam and Donovan being friends. "That's great buddy. You'll have a lot of fun."

Jerry came through, "Ian! Hey buddy!"

Ian jumped from Oliver's arms to Jerry's and kissed his cheek. It took Jerry by surprise. "I wuv you Uncle Jerry!"

Oliver looked to Andy and Sam. They were laughing, Sam told them about breakfast. Jerry hugged Ian and said, "Daddy's right." He kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too buddy."

Andy smiled at her handsome son, "Hey little man! Mommy has to go change. Come give me a hug."

He squirmed out of Jerry's arms and ran to his mom; hugging her tight and kissing her cheek too. "I wuv you and Daddy the most Mommy."

This brought tears to Andy's eyes. "You're a smooth talker just like your Daddy." She kissed the top of his head. "Mommy loves you too. Have fun with Daddy and Uncle Don today and be a good boy."

He smiled his Swarek dimpled smile. "I will Mommy. Be careful."

Andy kissed Sam. "I love you. See you at lunch."

Sam nodded, "Just call me when you're free." Taking her in his arms and kissing her, causing Ian to giggle. "I love you too. And please be careful."

She nodded and smile as she left them standing there. She remembered the weekend. "Sammy, don't forget to ask about this weekend."

He waved a hand at her as he turned to his friends. "We're having a family cookout for Little Man's birthday this Saturday." Jerry and Oliver nodded.

Oliver smiled big, "The girls and I will be there."

Jerry nodded. "Absolutely brother, the Barber family will be there as well."

They shook hands. Sam shook his head, "Who would've thought we'd be here when we got started?"

Oliver smiled and Jerry shook his head. "Well, we knew we would brother but we weren't so sure about you." Sam smirked. "That is until you got tackled in an alley. Then we knew it was all over."

Sam felt Ian tug on his hand. He looked down at his son. "Daddy, who tackled you?"

The guys busted out laughing. Oliver picked Ian up and sat him on a desk close by. "Let me tell you the story of how your daddy met your mommy." Sam shook his head and listened as Oliver told the story. By the time Oliver was finished Ian was giggling,

Andy walked by on her way to parade and waved. Ian said, "Over eager rookie."

Andy's mouth dropped and she turned to scowl at Sam. He threw up his hands and pointed at Oliver. She just shook her head and kept walking. Jerry, Sam, and Oliver hi-fived Ian.

Sam's day was pretty quiet. All he had to do was finish the paper work from the case he and Boyd just wrapped up. After the Brennan case things between them had become friendly. Sam would help out on cases from time to time. A spot came open on Boyd's team and Sam was his first choice. He knew it was a good career move for him and so he took it. It gave him the freedom to work any schedule he needed.

Boyd stood up and stretched. "I'm going to get some lunch. You guys want to go?"

Ian looked excited. Sam shook his head. "We're eating with Andy." He checked his phone. "She hasn't called yet. They must be busy."

Boyd nodded. "Ok. Tell her hi."

Sam remembered the cookout. "Hey Don. We're having a cookout Saturday for Ian's birthday. You should bring Lisa."

Boyd smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Ok." Don had calmed down a lot in the last year since he'd been dating her. Sam was happy for him. As Boyd was about to walk out Sam's phone rang.

He looked at his son and smiled. "It's Mommy buddy!" He flipped open his phone. "Hey sweetheart! We were just…"

Oliver spoke. "Sammy, it's me."

Sam grabbed the side of the desk. Boyd had waved and was walking out the door until he saw Sam's face. "Ollie? Why are you calling me from Andy's phone? What's wrong?"

Oliver sighed. "She's ok Sammy. There was an accident…" Sam stood up. "She's a little banged up but she's fine. We're at the station."

Sam was going crazy inside but knew he couldn't let Ian see it. "We're on our way." Ian had made his way over and tugged on Sam's hand.

Sam took a deep breath before looking down, "Daddy?"

He gave a tight smile and said, "We're going to see Mommy now buddy. Everything's ok." He picked him up and looked at Don. "I won't be back today."

Don nodded, "Whatever you need. Let me know." He didn't want to say too much in front of Ian.

Sam nodded and practically ran out with Ian. He tried to keep the panic at bay for his son's sake. They pulled up in the lot 15 minutes later and it was chaos outside. There was crime scene tape everywhere. An assault on the barn was a bad sign. He made his way through the crowd to the door. A uniformed officer that he didn't know was standing guard and he held up his hand, "I'm sorry sir. This is a crime scene and it's restricted right now." Sam pulled up his shirt and showed his badge. The uni shook his head. "I'm sorry detective. I still can't let you in."

Sam was about to snap on the guy when he heard a familiar voice. "Stand down Markum, he's family." Sam didn't think he was ever so happy to hear Dov's voice. He was with Nick.

Markum looked down. "Sorry sir."

Sam shook him off and followed the guys inside. Nick had been talking to Ian, trying to keep him distracted. "Hey Little Man! Got a hi-five for your Uncle Nick?"

Ian slapped his hand against Nick's. Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw shattered glass and bullets everywhere. He scanned the room for her face and found her sitting on a desk with a medic working on her. Sam choked out a breath, pulling Ian closer.

Ian saw Andy and started squirming. "Mommy? Daddy, mommy has boo boo's." He started crying. Sam pulled him closer and held in his own tears.

He whispered, "Shh! It's ok son. Mommy is ok." Andy saw her son and lost her cool. She was crying now too. Sam pulled away from Ian. "Daddy's going to go check on Mommy, ok? You be a good boy and stay with Uncle Nick."

Ian reached towards Andy, "I want Mommy!""

Sam kissed his head. "Mommy is ok. You can see her in a few minutes. I promise, ok?" Ian's tear filled eyes looked at Sam and he nodded. He passed him to Nick and walked over to Andy. He sat down next to her. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Sweetheart, what happened?" He held her close.

She shook her head. Oliver patted him on the shoulder. "Some guys came in and shot up the place. We just came in with a prisoner."

Sam pulled back and looked Andy over; cut marks on her face form shattered glass and her wrist wrapped up. "What happened?"

Andy couldn't answer; all she could do was stare at her little boy. He was trying to pay attention to Nick but he kept looking at her. "I need him Sam."

He looked over at Nick and nodded. Ian came running over. "Mommy!" She scooped him up and held him tight.

Oliver and Jerry filled Sam in on the ambush. "We're all lucky. Andy got knocked down by one of our guys that saw them coming. That's how she hurt her wrist, probably will have a few bruises too. The guy hit her like a linebacker."

Andy spoke quietly, "I'll take the bruises over the alternative." She seemed to feel better since she had Ian. The detectives took her statement and Sam took her home.

He put Ian down for a nap and went back to the kitchen, grabbed them beers and joined her on the sofa. He ran his hand through her hair. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath, tears rolling down her cheek. "I can't do this Sam."

He looked confused. "Do what?"

She looked in to his eyes. "Be a cop and be a mom." She started sobbing. "All I could think about the whole time was you and that little boy up there."

He held her close. "It's ok Andy. It's ok."

She shook her head. "No. I really mean it. I can't do this."

He pulled her in to his lap. "You love being a cop almost as much as you love us. Today was bad but it's not always this crazy. Don't make any decisions based on today. OK? Promise me."

She only nodded. She went to work the next day and asked Frank to put her on desk duty.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy and Sam were up early Saturday morning getting ready for Ian's party. Oliver, Zoe, Traci, Jerry, Noelle, and Frank would be there at 12:00 to finish helping with decorating and making the food. Everyone else was set to arrive at 1:30. The guys were outside getting the grill fired up. Oliver had noticed Andy had worked desk duty for the last 5 days but hadn't said anything to her or Sam. His curiosity had the best of him though.

They sat around the patio table watching the kids play. "Sammy, what's going on with Andy? I noticed she's been on desk duty all week."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, I saw that too. What's going on buddy?"

Frank was worried. "Is she ok?"

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that she hadn't even talked to Frank about this yet. He watched Ian for a few seconds before he said, "She wants to quit."

Jerry didn't catch the meaning, taking a drink of his beer. "Quit what brother?"

Oliver shook his head and said. "Being a cop Jer."

He looked to Sam, Frank, and Oliver, shocked, "What? No way!"

Sam nodded. "The shoot-out at the station freaked her out pretty bad." Nodding towards Ian. "She says she can't be a cop and be a mom too."

Jerry put his beer down. "Well that's just ridiculous. Traci and Noelle do it besides she's one of the best 15 has."

Frank nodded. "But Traci and Noelle aren't on the streets all the time now."

Oliver had ridden with Andy for many years. Hell! He was her first training officer and he knew when she set her mind to something it was pretty much impossible to talk her out of it. He just listened to Frank, Jerry, and Sam trying to decide what to do.

Sam nodded. "I know Jer. I know. I've tried to talk to her about it." He shook his head. "I'm hoping she just needs some time but I just don't know."

Jerry was upset. "I hate that Sammy. I know how much she loves it but I know how much she loves you guys too. I think if Traci were still on the streets she might feel the same way. Being a detective is a lot easier."

Sam nodded. "If I thought doing that would make her happy I would suggest it but we all know how much she loves the streets. She doesn't want to talk about it today so…"

Jerry waved him off. "No problem brother. It's all about the birthday boy."

Andy was icing Ian's cake while talking to her friends. Traci hadn't asked why she'd been on desk duty yet but her curiosity had the best of her. "Andy, why have you been on desk duty all week?"

Andy sighed. She knew this would happen and even though she didn't really want to talk about it they deserved to know. "I've been thinking about quitting."

None of them expected that answer. Traci put her hand on Andy's arm. "Why?"

She looked outside at the kids running around. "I just don't think I can be a mom and a cop anymore."

Noelle hated to hear that. "Andy, is it about the shoot-out at the station?" She nodded. Noelle had heard about it from Frank. "I know it had to be scary but I'd just hate to see you quit so early in your career."

She knew everyone would try to talk her out of it. Zoe was the only one that didn't comment. She had heard Oliver talk about Andy so much over the last few years. He thought she was one of the best cops he had ever seen and that was a huge compliment coming from him. Plus, they had also developed a father/daughter type relationship.

Andy sighed. "Sam keeps trying to talk me out of it. I just feel like it's the right thing for me to do." Before they could talk about it anymore the doorbell rang. She smiled at the thought of all of their friends being there. "Please don't tell anyone else. I just want today to be about Ian." All of the ladies nodded and Andy went to let their guests in.

The kids were having fun running around the backyard while the adults relaxed on the deck. The serious mood that had hung over them evaporated as soon as they were all together. Oliver was surprised at how nice Boyd had become and attributed it to his girlfriend Lisa. Ian had fun opening presents and eating his cake, which as he had requested was decorated like a basketball court. Andy and Sam had bought him a play fort and all of the guys helped put it together. It made for great pictures, while the ladies laughed.

Zoe had a lot of fun with it. "It's like watching The Three Stooges double time."

Everyone helped clean up even though Sam and Andy insisted that they could do it, well mostly Andy, because Sam was happy to have the help. The gang left around 6:00 so that some of the younger kids could get home before it got too late. It was the first time in days Sam had seen Andy really smile. She was standing at the sink when he came down from putting Ian in the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you."

She melted in to him. That was one of her favorite things to hear from him. "I love you too Sammy."

He inhaled the smell of her shampoo. "Mmm." That was a scent that never left his memory. He could smell it even when she wasn't around. "I think he had fun today." He could see her smile in the window.

She nodded. "I think so too. I know I did. We should try to make it a regular thing."

Sam smiled at the thought, "Yeah. I'd like that too. It's crazy how we've gone from nights at the Penny with the whole division to nights on our deck with just our family."

She turned to face him. "Are you happy Sam?"

He gave her a full dimple smile. "Are you kidding? I have everything I never knew I wanted. I have the most amazingly gorgeous wife and the smartest coolest son on the planet. Yeah. I'm _very _happy. Are you?"

She smiled and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "More than I ever imagined I could be. I didn't exactly have the best role models as parents but I know that we are the best parents we can be. And I have the sexiest sweetest husband and loving smartest son on the planet. So, yeah, I'm _very _happy too."

Sam smiled and his eyebrows rose. "Sexiest huh?" Kissing her neck and whispering. "Want to _show_ me how sexy you think I am?"

She giggled and swatted him. "Sammy, not while Ian is up. That's one thing I'm not quite ready to explain yet."

He growled in her ear. "You drive me crazy."

She kissed him and slid out of his grip. "Let's go see how soon we can get him in bed and maybe you'll get your show."

He smacked her lightly on the butt as she ran upstairs. Ian was playing with his new boats that his Uncle Nick and Aunt Gail had given him. They watched him play for another 20 minutes before they got him out and ready for bed. It was the night for new things. He wanted to wear his new pajamas that Uncle Chris had gotten for him and wanted Sam to read one of his new books that the Barber's had given him. After Sam indulged him in two stories they tucked him into bed and went to their own room.

As soon as they walked in Sam took Andy in his arms and kissed her passionately. You keep that up Swarek and we'll be giving our son a little brother or sister."

Sam carried her over to the bed. "Sounds good to me. I definitely like the practice part."

Andy couldn't help but laugh at Sam's silliness. She knew he was serious though. He was ready to add to the family. "You definitely like the practice part."

He pulled her down on the bed. "I'm pretty sure you don't mind it either. I don't think those were moans of protest this morning."

She swatted him. "Sam!"

He laughed. "Little man is asleep. He can't hear anything." He kissed her. "All I want is for you to be happy sweetheart, no matter what. Ok?"

She knew he meant the job, mostly. They hadn't really talked about it in a couple of days. He was giving her time to think and she appreciated that. "So, what was that you wanted me to show you?" He smiled as they rolled over and trailed kisses down her neck. All Andy could think was that she hoped this feeling never ended.

They took Ian to Zoe's the next morning before work. Sam would be out with Boyd setting up their next operation and couldn't take Ian with him. Sam dropped Andy off with a kiss and a hopeful meeting for lunch. The back of the room seemed to be the place for the T.O.'s and the detective's. She remembered back to the days when she was a rookie and Sam use to sit back here. The memory made her smile. Frank gave out the assignments and she was surprised that she would be joined by Oliver today.

Since she'd become a training officer she rarely got to work with him. He smiled at the thought too. "Looks like it's you and me today."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Sounds good to me."

They settled in at the desk and were thrown right into phone calls. After an hour or so it calmed down and Oliver went to get them some coffee. He knew this was going to be a touchy subject but he and Frank decided that he should try and talk to her. That's why he was on desk duty today. "Great party yesterday."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was. Thanks again for all of the help. Sam and I are thinking about having a cookout once a month or something. Just the family, so we can all get the kids together, can't exactly do that at the Penny."

Oliver laughed. "Not yet anyway. Hey! Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He smiled softly. "What's going on with you? In all the years I've known you; you have never volunteered to work the desk. Nobody volunteers to work it, yet you've been up here for 6 shifts in a row. Are you ok?"

She knew she wouldn't be able to hide from Oliver for long. "I'm ok. I've just been reassessing some things."

He looked at her questioningly. "Like what?"

She knew she could talk to Oliver and was secretly glad he had asked. She looked down at her hands. "Like being a cop."

He sucked in a breath. "Andy, besides myself of course, you're one of the best coppers I know. Why would you want to give that up?"

She looked up at him and said three words. "Sam and Ian."

Oliver nodded; having a family of his own he knew how hard it could be sometimes. "Is this because of the other day?"

She nodded. "Mostly. I was so scared Oliver. Then Sam came in with him, I couldn't take him seeing me like that and him crying. It broke my heart." He nodded. He's seen those tears before. "How do you still do it?"

He smiled. "I've been doing this job for almost 20 years and I do it the same now as I did my first day. I kiss my family and tell them I love them when I leave. I come here, put on this uniform, walk out those doors with my partner and I hope and pray that today I get to go home to my girls. That we _all_ get to go home. I swore, _we_ swore an oath to Serve and Protect. I do this job to protect my family, to make sure my girls can go out on the streets and be as safe possible. Of course we're not going to get the bad guys everytime but we do get them. Those punks that came in here and shot up the place, they did it to try and scare us. Don't let them win Andy. I know you love Ian and Sam more than life but you love being a cop just as much. Being a copper is in your blood, not because of your dad but because it's what you love. Just do me a favor and think about it before you make any decisions. Go back out on the street for a few days. If you still feel the same then I won't say anything else."

She thought for a few minutes and wiped away the tears. Oliver was an awesome friend and cop. After a few minutes she nodded. "Ok." She paused. "You should consider adding that to your list of talks. It was pretty good."

He smiled and patted her on the back. "Ok. Now call that husband of yours and see what he's bringing us for lunch."

She laughed and shook her head. His stomach ruled him. As if Sam heard them, her phone rang. She smiled. "Hey! How's it going?"

His heart skipped at the sound of her voice. She was happy. "Hey sweetheart. It's going good. How's your day?"

She sighed, "It's going good here too. Oliver is keeping me company today. He wants to know what you're bringing us for lunch."

Sam laughed. "Whatever you guys want."

She passed on his message and Oliver asked for a loaded cheeseburger minus pickles from the Penny. She asked for pizza. Sam came in 30 minutes later with their lunch. Oliver told them to go use an interview room to eat. They walked into room 4; he sat the pizza down and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply. He growled. "I love you."

Andy knew at that moment she could do it all. "I love you too Sam." They sat down to eat. "So, I've been doing some thinking." He nods. She takes a bite of her pizza. "I'm going back to the streets." He smiled. "I know the other day was bad but I love what I do and I know that I can do both."

He took her hand in his. "I'm so glad to hear that." He leaned over and kissed her. They finished lunch and went back to work. At the end of her shift she went to Frank and told him she wanted back on patrol. He smiled and promised she would be back on her next shift.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke up to find himself alone, raising his head he could see the light on in the bathroom, the bedside clock read 2:30. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on as he was about to get up to see if she was ok. Sam rolled over on his side so he would be facing her when she lay back down. The door opened and he said, "Are you ok?"

She gasped because he had startled her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you." And she climbed back in bed cuddling up to him.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered. "You didn't. I just woke up and you weren't here."

Andy knew the signs now. She really hoped he would be happy about his. She lazily ran her fingers across his chest as he played with her hair. She said quietly. "Sam?"

He was almost asleep again. "Mmm. Hmm."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He stopped playing with her hair and she could feel his breath caught for a minute. "Really?" She nodded. He pulled back so he could see her. "Oh! My god! Really?" He was practically laughing. His hand slid to her stomach.

She nodded and smiled at his excitement. "Yeah. Are you happy?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? Andy, I'm... I'm...yes! Are you?"

She nodded. "Absolutely!"

Sam pulled her closer and kissed her. "Ian's going to be so excited. He's been asking when he can have a brother or sister"

They fell asleep a little while later. Sam had never expected to have Ian much less another child and he was bursting with excitement. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. The next morning Andy made a doctor's appointment and a week later they went to the OB/GYN to see how far along Andy was. They took Ian with them.

Sam had fun explaining to Ian what they were doing. He was helping Sam cook breakfast. Andy sat at the breakfast bar watching. "Buddy, mommy has a doctor's appointment today."

Ian looked at Andy, "Mommy what's wrong?"

Sam helped him flip pancakes. They hadn't really talked about how to tell him. "Well, how would you feel about being a big brother?"

He practically screamed. "Yay! Really?"

Sam and Andy laughed. Andy nodded. "Really. We're going to the doctor today to see the baby."

Ian looked between them. "Can I go too?"

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

Ian was practically jumping up and down. He barely ate breakfast he was so excited. The nurse had fun showing him the baby. "It looks like you're 8 weeks along."

Ian was completely fascinated. "Mommy, did I look like that too?"

Andy ruffled his hair. "You sure did. All babies start out like that."

He looked harder at the screen. "Am I going to have a sister or a brother?

Sam smiled. "It'll be a while longer before we'll know that buddy. The baby has to get bigger. We'll know before you go back to school though." He jumped up and down. After the appointment they went back home.

Sam laid Ian down for a nap and joined Andy on the sofa. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her stomach, looking into her eyes he said. "I love you so much. I can't believe we're going to have another one." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Are you happy?"

She put her hand over his and smiled. "I really am. Sam, I never in a million years imagined a life like this. You, Ian, and now the new baby, I'm happier than I ever thought I could be. Are you?"

Tears rolled down his cheek as he slowly moved their hands across her stomach. It took him a few seconds to answer. Shaking his head he said, "I never thought I would have all of this. That day, when you tackled me; if someone had told me that one day I would be married to you and we would have Ian, I probably would've laughed and now we're adding to the family." He leaned over and kissed her stomach. "Daddy loves you." He reached up and cupped her face, lightly brushing his lips across hers. "And I can't wait to tell everyone."

She ran her hand across his cheek, shaking her head. "I never would've believed it either. You were so mad that day." She giggled. "You said, 'Thanks pal, friends for life.' I was so embarrassed and I just _knew _you hated me. Then the night at the Penny; I...I was scared and nervous. _You, _you were a perfect gentleman. I knew something was different about you, about us. We should have everyone over this weekend and celebrate."

Sam nodded. "That would be great. I just hope I can wait that long to tell them."

She laughed. "How about we just tell them when you take me to work in the morning?"

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you!"

She pulled him to her and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay together on the sofa for a while in silence. Andy was lying on top of Sam with his arms across her with his hands rubbing small circles on her stomach. "I know we've talked about this before but it's different this time."

He wasn't sure what she meant. "What sweetheart?"

She pulled his arms tighter around him. "I've been thinking about taking the detective's exam."

He wasn't surprised. "I think you would do great of course. Have you thought about what area?"

She nodded. "I was considering Homicide. I don't want to leave 15 Division though."

Sam lazily rubbed her stomach. "Well, 15 could always use another detective. Talk to Frank about it and see what he says." She nodded into his chest.

She turned to face him. "We're still going to be good at this right?"

He chuckled. "Absolutely." He kissed her softly and ran his hand up her shirt. She gasped at his move and giggled. He whispered. "You're not supposed to laugh when I'm trying to make out with you." This caused her to giggle more and he sent a playful scowl her way.

She moved up closer and nibbled on his ear. She whispered. "Is that better?" His eyes fluttered and he nodded. Seven amazing years and she could _still _drive him insane. She flicked her tongue across his ear and kissed down his neck. "That?" He swallowed hard and nodded again. She ran her hand down between them and gently rubbed his growing erection. He growled at her touch. She whispered in his ear. "I love you Sam."

He took her passionately in his arms and sat up with her, quickly disrobing both of them of their shirts, then her bra. He kissed and caressed her breast gently, looking up into her eyes he said. "I love you." The passion between them could light up a city. Andy slid off his lap and removed the rest of her clothes. Sam sat watching his beautiful wife, in awe of her. He rose up off the sofa and removed his jeans and boxers. He pulled her back to him and sat down slowly on him, both gasping at the incredible feeling. This wasn't a slow sweet moment.

Their movements became frantic, each meeting the others thrust. Andy fell over and cried out into Sam's shoulder, holding him tightly. He groaned as he came at the same time planting light kisses all over her neck and shoulder. They held each other, enjoying the moment. "Let's go upstairs." They collected their clothes and went to their room. Ian woke Sam up an hour later as he climbed on the bed.

Sam had become a lighter sleeper since he came along. "Hey buddy! You ok?" He nodded. "Want to lay down with us?" He nodded again. Sam pulled back the covers and Ian crawled in between his parents. Ian curled up to Andy and put his head on her stomach. Sam chuckled and rubbed his son's back. "Hey bud, you want to help daddy make dinner for mommy?" Ian smiled big and nodded. "Come on." He picked him and carried him downstairs. Sam had fun teaching him how to cook.

Andy could hear her guys in the kitchen. She snuck downstairs, phone in hand to see what they were doing. They were cooking and a huge smiled crossed her lips. She took a few pictures of them before walking in. "Hey you two! What are you doing?"

Ian made a run for her. "Mommy, I'm helping Daddy make you dinner. Come look." He tugged on Andy's hand as she followed him into the kitchen. They were making homemade pizza.

Sam wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. "Hey sleepyhead."

She smiled. "Hey!" She picked Ian up. "This looks really good. You guys have been busy." Ian nodded excitedly. She sat at the breakfast bar and watched them finish the pizza. They had a great dinner and watched _**Finding Nemo. **_Andy watched Ian in the bath while Sam cleaned up the kitchen. They read him a story after they tucked him in and went to bed themselves.

Sam drove Andy to work the next morning before he dropped Ian off at Zoe's. They decided to let Ian tell everyone. When they pulled up Chris, Traci, Jerry and Oliver were just coming in too. She saw Nick and Gail's car already in the lot.

Ian was practically bouncing in Sam's arms. Oliver noticed his excitement. "What's got you so excited little buddy?" Ian looked at Andy and Sam and back at Oliver then he just smiled. "I swear you look too much like your dad when you do that."

Andy laughed. "Why don't we go find the others?" They gathered everyone in the parade room. Frank called Noelle and put her on speaker and Chris called Dov on speaker. "Ok Ian."

He jumped up and down. "I'm going to be a big BROTHER!"

Sam and Andy laughed at his excitement. Everyone broke out cheering and hugged all of them. Sam announced that they would be having a cookout over the weekend to celebrate. Everyone agreed to be there. Andy spoke to Frank about whether there was a detective's spot open and he told her there would be by the time she took the exam and had the baby.

Andy was excited about the move. She was having lunch with Oliver that day when she told him. "I've decided to take the detective's exam."

Oliver lit up. He was so proud of her. "That's great Andy! After the baby?"

She nodded. "Frank says there will be a spot open here by then. I'm really excited."

He shook his head. "All the kids are going out on their own. You know, when you guys first came in I thought, we all thought you would just be another round that we'd have to train." Andy could see he was thinking back. "Well you weren't. I mean look at all of you. Epstein in ETF? Never would've guessed that. You, Diaz, and Collins as training officers and Nash a detective? That was no surprise really. And Peck making it to headquarters on her own. My favorite part is you and Sam. I never thought I'd see the day Swarek would get married and have kids." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm so proud of all of you guys."

Andy teared up. "Oliver, we wouldn't have made it without you. _I _wouldn't have made it without you. You are the best training officer ever."

Oliver got misty eyed. "Thanks McNally. You'll always be McNally to me. Listen, I want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else. Ok?" She nodded. "I'm retiring."

Andy had not expected that. "What? Why?"

He smiled. "It's just time. Twenty two years I've been doing this. I never wanted to do anything but work on the streets but I just think it's time. Zoe knows of course but I haven't figured out how to tell everyone else."

Andy nodded. "You can do it this weekend. We'll celebrate and I promise I won't tell anyone."

He patted her on the arm. "Thanks."

That night at dinner Andy asked Sam if Oliver and Zoe could be the new baby's God parents and of course he said yes. The week went by quickly and all of their friends gathered on Saturday to celebrate.

They were all sitting on the deck when Oliver spoke up. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we're really happy for you guys. Another addition to the Swarek family is just what we need." Everyone clapped and raised their glasses. "I have an announcement also." Zoe took his hand and squeezed. He cleared his throat and got misty eyed. He chuckled. "I never thought I'd be saying this." Looking around at his friends. "I've decided to retire." There was a gasp from everyone. Jerry and Sam exchanged looks and it wasn't missed by Oliver. They all raised a glass to him.

Later Sam, Oliver, Noelle, Frank, and Jerry were standing out in the yard watching the kids play. Oliver looked around at all of them. "We've come a long way haven't we?" Everyone nodded. "I love you guys and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was just something I had to think about."

Noelle hugged him and then smacked him in the head. "We understand and we'll miss you."

Jerry clapped him on the shoulder. "We still have Sammy and Andy's cookouts, poker night, and the Penny. We know you're not going too far brother."

Sam was completely taken by surprise when Ollie announced that he was retiring. He had considered retirement so he could spend more time with his family especially when Andy became a detective. He had to admit that being a street cop and a detective were totally different, especially in Guns and Gangs. He was one case away from having his own team and had decided he wasn't ready to give it up just yet. He enjoyed the rest of the evening with his friends.

Andy went on desk duty at 5 months. Sam was just as crazy happy about this pregnancy as with Ian. Ollie and Nick helped him convert the office into a new room for Ian and fixed up his room for the new baby. They found out the sex of the baby just before Andy went on desk duty.

The tech was doing the ultrasound as Ian watched intently. "Are you ready to know?" All three Swarek's nodded and she laughed. "It looks like you'll be adding a healthy baby girl to the family."

Sam squeezed Andy's hand as he kissed her head. He whispered. "We're having a girl." Andy nodded as tears dampened both of their cheeks.

Andy worked right up until the day she went into labor. She was a few days early. The contractions had started early that morning but that had been happening for a couple of days and they usually died down before lunch. She was having lunch with Traci at the station when the contractions got worse and her water broke. She freaked out a little and Nick practically carried her to the car as Oliver and Traci ran behind them. Oliver made the call to Sam.

He was in the middle of briefing his first officer for the case he would be lead on when his phone went off. He saw it was Oliver and said to the officer. "Just a second." He hit answer. "Swarek?"

Oliver chuckled. "It's time brother."

Sam jumped up. "Thanks Ollie." He hung up and looked at Officer Roberts. "Boyd will have to finish this. My wife's in labor." Roberts grinned as Sam ran out the door.

Oliver called Zoe so she could bring Ian to the hospital. He called the others frequently to keep them posted and when it was close to time everyone showed up. Thirteen hours after Andy's water broke the Swarek family welcomed Olivia Madison Swarek into the world. __


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sam and Andy weren't the only ones to add to the 15**__**th**__** Division family. Nick and Gail had finally gotten married and they had a little girl of their own. Abigail Rose Collins. Chris had met a civilian a few years before at a crime scene and they were married now as well. Jerry and Traci gave Leo a little brother six months after Olivia was born. Markus David Barber. And finally Dov and Sue; they were celebrating their 3 year wedding anniversary soon. **_

Andy remembers the day like it was yesterday, even though it had been 4 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours and 24 minutes since he left. She had been a Homicide Detective for five years now and Sam was still with Guns and Gangs. They'd had a great routine; they would drop Ian and Olivia off at school before heading into work. Andy had become close with the guys in G&G since Sam had been there for so long. She would go in with him to say hi to everyone. Superintendent Peck was in the Lieutenant's office that morning and Sam was waved in as soon as he was spotted. Andy had never been a fan of Gail's mom and that day solidified her dislike for eternity.

_They were standing in the office watching and listening to the Superintendent. She was putting together a small group for a UC job and wanted Sam to lead them. "I need your undercover skills Swarek."_

_He shook his head and Andy held him closer. "No offense ma'am but I have a family now. I have no interest in going under. Besides I haven't been under in 10 years."_

_Elaine Peck smiled. "I'm well aware of all that but a skill like yours doesn't go away. I really need you." She gave a brief breakdown of what he'd be doing. "You should be able to get out in less than six months._

_Andy knew that Mrs. Peck wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Sam stiffened. "I have a wife and two small children. You expect me to be ok with spending any time away from them. My kids are too young to understand."_

_Gail was the first of her kids to make her a grandmother and she understood. "Look Sam, my son-in-law has agreed to go in as well. I have a big stake in this operation going well too. Please think about it."_

_Andy spoke up. "When do you need an answer?" Sam looked down at her disbelievingly._

_Mrs. Peck nodded. "Twenty four hours." _

_Sam's Lieutenant gave him the day off to think and to spend with his family just in case. Andy called out for the day and they went for a drive._

_She watched him as he navigated the streets of Toronto. He finally stopped at a diner that they fell in love with when they were on the streets together. They found a corner booth and ordered coffee before Sam spoke. "I can't do this Andy." _

_She took his hand. "Yes you can." _

_Sam couldn't believe she was encouraging him. "I thought we agreed no more undercover once the kids came?" She nodded. "Then why are you encouraging me to do this?"_

_She squeezed his hand. "Because you are the best; the best cop, the best partner, the best husband, and the best father. This op is huge and you guys could bring down some huge players."_

_He smiled at the words she said. "But I don't want to leave you and the kids."_

_She moved over in the booth next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to either. I'll support whatever decision you make but I want you to know we'll be ok."_

_They sat there for hours, until it was time to go pick up the kids. Sam let Andy drive as he thought about what to do. She was always so supportive of his career decisions. She was right this was a big operation and it would take down one of _the_ biggest drug and child prostitution rings in Toronto. He watched as Olivia and Ian ran to the car. He knew right then and there he _had_ to do it. He helped Andy load the kids in the truck._

_Andy started up the truck and pulled away from the curb. "Hey guys! How was your day?" They spent 10 minutes filling them in on what they had done. Sam laughed as his kids talked animatedly about their day. They had definitely gotten that from Andy. "How would you guys like to go to our favorite pizza place for dinner?"_

_The kids cheered and that was when she knew he had decided to go. They spent a couple of hours at Giancarlo's letting the kids play. He waited until they were home before he told the kids he was leaving. It took all he had not to break down in front of them as he held him in his lap. _

_Olivia didn't really understand what _leaving _meant. She hugged him tight and said. "I love you daddy."_

_Andy could feel Sam shudder as he held back the tears. "I love you too pumpkin. More than you'll ever know." _

_Ian was so much like Andy and could see something was wrong. He understood that his dad's job could be dangerous. "I love you too daddy." He sat up straighter. "I'll take care of Mommy and Liv while you're gone." _

_Sam pulled both of his kids close and kissed them on the head. "I love you too buddy. You're the second best partner I could ever have." He looked lovingly at _the_ best he would ever have. They let the kids stay up a little later considering Sam would most likely be leaving the next day. He tucked them in bed and joined Andy in their room. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him. He smiled as he took in her beauty._

_She reached out for him and pulled him to the bed. "I love you so much Sam. I take it you've decided to go?"_

_He moved them up on the bed and hovered over her. "Yeah." He traced his fingers across her face, memorizing every inch of it. "When I saw our babies at school it reminded me of why we do this job. I can't let this chance go by."_

_Andy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard. "I'm so proud of you Sam. I'm proud to be your number one partner, your wife and most especially the mother of your children."_

_Tears were rolling down his cheeks now. "I'm the lucky one."_

_She shook her head. "No. _We _are the lucky ones." She helped him out of his shirt and reached for his belt. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. She gave in as he took control undressing her and then himself. They made love like it was their last night together. _

_The next morning they followed their usual routine and ended up at the Guns and Gangs office again. Superintendent Peck was waiting just like they suspected. This time she had Nick and Donovan Boyd with her. Sam shook his hands with his friends before he gave them his answer._

_He wasn't sure why Boyd was there but he cleared his throat. "I'll go on one condition." Elaine nodded. "I'm out in six months whether we have anything or not. I _will not_ leave my family any longer than that."_

_Mrs. Peck smiled. "It's a deal." She motioned towards Collins and Boyd. "Officer Collins and Detective Boyd will be joining you along with a few others you will meet later today."_

_Sam felt Andy tremble and he pulled her closer. They had suspected this would happen. He turned to her. "I love you sweetheart. Take care of _our _family." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I'll be back as soon as possible."_

_Andy had kept her composure until that moment. The tears trickled down her cheeks. "I love you more than my own life Sam. You better come home safe." She kissed him back and then walked over to Nick and Boyd. She hugged Nick and said. "You better bring yourself back safe partner. Gail will be pissed if you don't and our kids would miss their Uncle Nick." _

_He smiled and nodded towards Sam. "Don't worry partner. I promise to bring us all back. Take care of my girls will you?"_

_Andy nodded. "You know it." She turned to Boyd. As rocky as their "relationship" had been in the beginning they had become good friends since Sam joined G&G. "Don, I don't have to tell you how important they are to me." He shook his head. "How important you _all_ are to me. You have a family now too. Come home safe."_

_He never imagined he'd be friends with this woman when he met her. He smiled. "I'll bring us all home safe McNally don't worry." _

_She swatted him. He was still one of the last to call her that. She walked back over to Sam. "I'm going to go."_

_He took her in his arms and held her tight. "I'll walk you out."_

_The tears were back as she shook her head. "It's going to be hard enough to walk out of here." She kissed him with everything she had. "I love you and I'll see you soon." He held her for a second longer before he let his hands fall to his sides. As she walked to the door she stopped in front of the police superintendent and said. "I hope you know what you're doing."_

_Andy took a few minutes in the parking lot to stop the sobs. She finally drove to work. Sam stepped out of the office and called Jerry who in turn called Oliver so they could be on conference. He told them what was going on. "Take care of my family for me. I'll be back as soon as possible."_

That was how they were here now. Andy tried to keep a good face on in front of everyone. The kids were taking it pretty hard, especially Ian. There was no word on how things were going and she hadn't expected there would be. Gail was going just as crazy as she was and they would get the gang together every weekend for support. Oliver and Zoe would watch the kids when she had to work when school was out.

She stood in the bull pen looking around. Sam hadn't worked here in years but he always stopped by. It'd been almost 5 months since she'd heard his booming laughter and it hurt like hell. She did her best to keep her mind on her work but some days it was just too damn difficult. She was broken out of her thoughts when Best stepped out of his office. "Swarek!" She turned to look for Sam, catching his eye and realizing he was speaking to her. "My office." She climbed the steps to be met by Traci and Jerry.

They shrugged as they walked in. "What's going on boss?"

Frank had the worst look they had ever seen. He motioned for them to sit down but they declined. "I don't quite know how to say this." He looked right at Andy and she started to panic. He stood up and walked around to her. "It's Boyd."

Traci immediately grabbed Andy. "What?"

Frank guided Andy to the chair behind her. "He was found this morning. He's alive but they don't know if he's going to make it."

Andy started crying. "Sam? Nick?"

Frank shook his head. "We don't know anything yet. Barber and Na... Traci and Jerry can take you to the hospital. I know you guys were close."

Andy nodded and whispered. "_He promised to come home safe_." Jerry and Traci got her to the hospital as fast as they could. Sam and Boyd's Lieutenant was waiting with Boyd's wife Lisa. The two women hugged and cried together.

Jerry pulled their Lieutenant aside. "Has there been _any _word on Swarek and Collins?"

Lt. Mitchell shook his head. "Nothing." He looked ragged.

Jerry was scared for the first time ever. Sam had been under many times but this was the first where it had gone horribly wrong. "Do we even know what happened?"

Mitchell shook his head again. "Don was barely alive when they found him."

Superintendent Peck walked in with a very frantic Gail. Gail ran to Andy and Lisa, pulling them both into a hug. "Have you heard anything?" Lisa shook her head. "He's tough as hell Lisa. I know he'll be ok."

Lisa caught sight of Elaine Peck who at least had the decency to look upset. "I hope you're happy!" The elder Peck flinched a little. "You better _pray_ that he is ok."

Andy and Gail were feeling the same about their husband's unknown statuses. Everyone was surprised that she actually spoke. "I have a loved one out there too and I can only hope he comes home safe."

Lisa was livid now. "_A loved one? You have a son-in-law out there! Not a husband!" Holding her stomach. "Not the father of your child! How dare you presume to know what it feels like!"_

Elaine Peck gave a small smile. "My dear, my husband is a police officer as well as all of my children. I believe I know what it feels like."

Lisa stepped up to her and pointed her finger in her face. "_You_ are a heartless bitch and have _no idea_ what it's like. I know a_ll _about you and your _family._ Your kids have done _everything _to make you happy, to be seen as great cops in your eyes but it's _never_ enough. You should be ashamed of yourself to even _think_ as a white shirt you'd even remember what it's like out there."

Her rant was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They all turned to see a doctor staring at them. "Mrs. Boyd?" Lisa stepped forward with everyone but Elaine Peck supporting her and nodded. The doctor smiled a little. "Your husband is out of surgery. He suffered two gunshot wounds to the abdomen and had lost a tremendous amount of blood. Lucky for him the cold water slowed down the bleeding and he was found as soon as he was. He's going to have a long recovery but I'm hopeful he'll be ok."

Lisa's knees buckled as she cried. "_Thank you!_ _Thank you! Thank you!"_

Andy and Gail held her close as they thought of their own husbands. "When can she see him?"

The doctor smiled again. "He'll be moved to a room in two hours. I'll send a nurse then."

Other detectives from Guns and Gangs showed up once they heard Boyd was there. Andy and Gail stayed with Lisa until she could go back and see him then Andy left to get the kids. The kids slept with her that night because she couldn't bear to sleep alone. Three days later she was asleep when her phone woke her. It was Lt. Mitchell. She could barely speak when she answered. "_Hello?"_

He didn't waste any time. "Get your kids up and meet me outside in 10 minutes."

Andy jumped out of bed and walked to their room. Quickly and as calmly as possible she woke Ian up. He started crying when he saw the look I her eyes. "Mommy!"

She hugged him tight. "Shh! Its ok son. We have to go somewhere. Change your clothes while I go get your sister up."

He nodded with his big brown eyes glistening. "Is it daddy?"

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "It is. We have to go ok?"

She went next door and as carefully as she could she changed Olivia's clothes. Ten minutes later they were climbing into Lt. Mitchell's car and pulling away from their house. She finally asked the question she's been holding onto. "Is he ok?"

Steve Mitchell sighed. "They found him and Collins and they're at the hospital." He looked in the rear view at the sleeping children. "He's alive but he's hurt."

Tears rolled down Andy's cheeks as she pulled out her cell and called Oliver. He bolted out of bed when he heard his phone ring. He hadn't been sleeping good since Boyd showed up hurt. "Andy?" He could hear her sobbing. "Oh! God!" Zoe had heard the phone as well and knew at this hour it couldn't be good. She stood beside him as he fell into his chair. "Andy, where are you?"

She managed to get it together. "Mitchell is taking me to the hospital. Ollie, I need you and Zoe to help me with the kids."

He nodded and then realized she couldn't see him. "You don't even have to ask." Zoe had already left to wake Izzy up to tell her where they were going. Oliver started changing clothes and was practically ready when Zoe came back in. "We'll be there in 20 minutes." Oliver hung up with her and called Jerry as they climbed into the car.

Jerry had also been having trouble sleeping since Boyd appeared. He heard his phone ring and bolted out of bed. Traci sat up when she heard Ollie's familiar ringtone. "Ollie?"

Zoe drove because Oliver wasn't sure he could. "They found him brother." That was all Jerry needed to hear. He started grabbing clothes and dressing. Traci jumped up and ran to Leo's room to tell him where they were going and when she came back she changed quickly too.

They made it to the hospital in record time. When they walked in the ER they saw all of their friends. Traci immediately went to Gail and Andy who were talking to a doctor. He stood behind them with Oliver, Frank, and Noelle. "Officer Collins is recovering well. You'll be able to see him in about an hour." He turned to Andy. "There were some complications with Detective Swarek's surgery. He suffered multiple stab wounds and had gone into shock from blood loss. We had to remove a kidney and repair his lungs." Oliver was holding Andy up now.

She looked pleadingly at the doctor. "Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor didn't know what to say. "He strong and healthy. The next 24 hours are critical. I just don't know what to tell you ma'am."

Andy nodded. "When can I see him?"

He looked at his watch. "He'll be out of recovery in an hour. You can see him then."

Andy turned to look at her children. _How was she supposed to tell them? _ Olivia was asleep in Zoe's arms but Ian was watching every move his mother made. She slowly walked over to him and knelt down. As soon as she was eye level he starts crying. "Mommy, is daddy ok?"

Andy's tears flowed too. She took him by the hands. "He had to have surgery sweetie." Her voice cracked. "You know your daddy's strong." Ian nodded. "Mommy will get to go see him soon and then...then you'll get to go home with Aunt Zoe and Uncle Ollie."

He shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to leave! I wanna see Daddy!"

She pulled her son close as he cried. "Shh! Ian! Shh! You won't be able to see daddy for a while. He's back where only grown-ups can go." She pulled him back and cupped his face. "I promise to tell him you love him and I'll give him a hug and kiss from you. Ok?"

He sniffled a few times. "You promise?" Andy nodded and so did he. He hugged her again. "Ok."

She took Olivia from Zoe and held both of her children as they waited for someone to come out. Gail had gone back to see Nick and returned to tell them that he was ok while she waited for him to be moved to a room. An hour later a nurse finally came out to get her. Ian had finally fallen asleep. Oliver and Traci walked back with her.

She held her breath as she walked into his room. There were tubes everywhere. She heard the familiar beeps of the machine's letting them know he was still alive. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You came back to us just like you said you would." She kissed his cheek and took his hand. "Nick and Don are ok." She rambled for fear of completely losing it. "Ian and Liv love you. _I love you_. You gotta come back to me Swarek. We have two beautiful kids that need you and I'm _not_ growing old without you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you Sam."

She stayed with him for a few minutes before going back out. Jerry had joined Traci and Oliver and they were leaning against the wall waiting. She took a deep breath as she stepped out. Oliver heard her first and looked to her. "How is he?"

She sighed. "He's hooked up to all of these machines and I think they're all beeping like they're supposed to. I'm just not used to seeing Sam like that." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess they'll move him to a room tomorrow. You guys should go home."

Traci and Oliver had decided they would stay with her until they knew Sam was really out of the woods. They walked back out to the waiting room where their friends were. She filled them in on how he looked and they all left. Andy hugged and kissed her kids before they left with Zoe and Jerry. Ian begged her to let him stay. She convinced him that if he went with Aunt Zoe he'd probably get to see his daddy the next day. She wasn't going to bother with sending them to school.

Andy, Oliver, and Traci moved to a different waiting room with slightly more comfortable chairs. They sat vigil waiting for Sam to get stronger to move to another room. Two days later he was finally showing signs of improvement and was moved to a private room. Andy had gone home for a shower and nap before picking the kids up from school. She was waiting outside when they came out and both made a run for her, nearly knocking her down when they made contact.

Ian was so good at reading people. "It's daddy isn't it mommy?"

Andy smiled as she kissed him and buckled him in. "Yeah buddy. It's daddy. I'm taking you to see him." Both kids cheered as she buckled Olivia in and kissed her. "Here's the thing though. Daddy's still hurt. He has pretty bad boo boo's and you have to be careful." She climbed in the truck and pulled away. "Also he's not awake yet. When you're really sick your body stays asleep so it can get better faster."

Ian and Liv nodded as they listened. "We have to be careful with daddy and he won't be able to talk right now."

Andy smiled at her children. "That's right. " The rest of the ride was quiet. They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Oliver was staying with Sam while she was gone and he was all smiles when they walked in.

He hugged the kids. "Hey! You guys finally made it." He tickled both kids and they giggled.

Andy walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge; she leaned over, and kissed Sam's cheek. She looked back and met Ian and Olivia's eyes, nodding for them to come over. She smiled as they looked up at Sam. "I'm going to pick you guys up so you can sit up here with him but remember to be careful."

They nodded and Andy put them on the bed. Olivia curled up to Sam and laid her head down on his chest. Ian sat on his side watching Sam for a few minutes. He finally reached up and kissed Sam's cheek. "I love you daddy and I'm happy you're my daddy."

Olivia kissed me too. "I love you too daddy." The kids stayed curled up next to Sam until Andy told them it was time to go home. She couldn't leave Sam all alone. Their friends took turns having the kids spend the night. Andy would leave in time to take them to school, go home for a shower and then go back to the hospital.

Sam finally woke up four days after he was admitted. Andy was sitting by the bed watching TV when she heard his quiet voice. "Is that my beautiful wife?"

She damn near fell off the chair when she jumped up and the tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked down at his smiling face. "_Sam! You're awake!" _

He gently tugged on her arm. "Come here." She sat down beside him and he pulled her carefully to him. He caressed her cheek. "I have missed you _so much_."

She kissed him tenderly. "Not as much as I've missed you."

He held her to him. "How long have I been here and where are the kids?"

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Four days, four very long days and the kids are at school."

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Is there any water around?" Andy reached over and held a cup up to his lips. He took a few small sips and smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen Don or Collins? Are they ok?" Andy spent the next half hour filling him in on everything that they had been able to tell. She called the nurse to let her know Sam was awake. His doctor made it in an hour later to check him out. Andy took that time to step out and call Oliver. He actually screamed. "YES!" Then he promised to pick the kids up from school and call everyone else.

A week later Sam was released from the hospital and went home with his family. Once he was well enough to leave the house he made his first trip to the Guns and Gangs office. It was found out during their undercover op that Steve Peck's partner Derrick Bibby was dirty and that's how their cover had been blown. There were many trials that were involved in bringing down the ring he was involved in.

During it all Sam had made a decision about his career. Once everyone was found guilty and their sentences were handed down Sam went to the G&G office with Andy by his side. Lt. Mitchell was sitting at his desk when they walked in. "Hey you guys! It was a good week for law enforcement." They nodded. "What can I do for you guys?"

Sam laid his badge down on the desk. "I'm going back home Steve." His boss looked at him confused. "I'm going back to 15 Division. They have another Homicide spot open and I want to be with my wife."

Lt. Mitchel nodded. "I understand Sam. I signed your transfer papers this morning when Best had them sent over. You've been a hell of an asset here but I understand." The two men shook hands and Sam walked out with his arm wrapped around the love of his life.

They stopped at the truck and Sam opened the door to help her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you so much and I couldn't be prouder."

Sam smiled his biggest dimpled smile. "Mrs. Swarek, let's go home and make another baby."

Andy giggled as he picked her up and put her in the truck. A week later Sam went back to 15 Division where he finished his career.


End file.
